If love is the answer, please repeat the question?
by Charlysnape
Summary: Draco is dropped on Harry's door step by Dumbledore during the holidays after Draco's father is murdered and Narcissa joins the Order, what will happen when the boys get back to school for their sixth year? HPXDM. REVIEW PLEASE :D
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart._

_

* * *

_

Harry cast aside the Daily Prophet as he sat up from his bed. Nothing new in the papers, everything was all hush-hush. He sighed and rubbed his eyes under his round glasses.

Harry was home for the summer. He'd only been back 8 days and he was utterly bored. He wouldn't be able to go to the burrow as usual this year as the Weasleys were spending the summer with Bill and Charlie in Egypt. Harry was invited but Dumbledore, Harry's aged wise Headmaster, didn't think it was safe for Harry to be far away from him in current times. He was mad at first but then got over it, after all, Dumbledore was just concerned.

Harry picked up the frame that stood beside his bed on the little small table. He watched as his beautiful redheaded mother twirled around with his handsome father by a fountain in autumn. He smiled to himself but looked up as he heard the doorbell chime quietly and the angry bellows of his uncle. "WHO THE RUDDY HELL IS CALLING AT THIS HOUR!"

For once, Harry had no idea who was at the door and he sat up slowly setting down the photo frame. He felt his stomach knot uncomfortably as he considered the worst. Surely Voldemort wouldn't just turn up at Harrys door. Another twist tightened the knot… hadn't he already done that seventeen years ago?

Harry slowly walked to the door and creaked it open. He was waiting for his uncle to answer the door. His hand drifted to his back pocket where he felt the supple wood of his wand.

"BOY, COME AND GET THE DOOR!" Vernon bellowed again from the living room.

Of course, Harry thought, he always had to do everything.

He leaped quietly down the stairs and let his hand hesitate over the doorknob.

"Who is it boy?" Vernon shouted again.

Harry turned the handle and opened the door to find Dumbledore looking curiously at the garden gnome perched in the grass next to the step he stood on.

Dumbledore looked up and greeted Harry. "Harry, good to see you are well."

"Good to see you sir, but what are you doing here? You didn't send an owl or anything." Harry asked, quite pleased that he had some contact from someone in his world.

"I must ask Harry, if I may intrude on you for a few minutes with a great favour I feel terrible for bestowing upon you."

Harry opened the door wider to let Dumbledore in but as his headmaster stepped into the hallway, another figure stood behind him. White-blonde hair cut around a perfect face made of porcelain, set into a mask of worry. There stood Draco Malfoy at the door of Harry's muggle family.

Just then, Vernon waddled around the door with a large spoon in one hand and a small tub of ice cream in the other. His face turned ghostly white at the sight of the eccentric man stood in his threshold. Then he looked at Harry and the white quickly turned into a deep red. "BOY! I WONT HAVE THIS NONSENSE BROUGHT TO MY DOOR!"

Dumbledore tilted his head to the side and mused slightly. Draco was staring at the many pictures that hung along the walls, all contained two great round males and a skinny, long necked female, that Draco recognised as Harry's aunt who came strolling into the doorway. "What's going on?" she asked in a shrill voice. Draco redirected his gaze to the photos, feeling awkward.

Harry was staring at him, furiously wondering why Dumbledore had brought his rival to his own home. Wasn't it bad enough he had to see Malfoy at school?

"Vernon. Petunia. I hope you are all very well. I assure you I will only be here for a minute or so but I must ask a great favour of you." Dumbledore said politely, nodding his head towards the living room. Vernon turned a sickly puce colour and went to scream something but couldn't seem to find his voice. The vein in his head twitched angrily. Dumbledore strolled ahead of them into the living room and Harry's aunt and uncle edged in warily. Harry lingered at the door for a moment staring at Malfoy who seemed completely lost in his own mind. He took a step and peered into the living room door. Just then, a loud thundering came from the stairs as Dudley, Harry's pig-like cousin, reared the end of the staircase and stopped dead on the last step and stared at Malfoy who had turned around and raised an eyebrow in Dudley's direction and went back to staring at the photos.

"Whos that Potter?" Dudley demanded.

"Malfoy" Harry murmured as he began to listen to the conversation, taking place in the living room. A second later Dudley was at his side, listening also.

"As you have been warned by our kind that this is a dangerous time for muggles and wizards alike. This house is very severely protected and you suffer no danger so long as precautions are taken. I feel most terrible for troubling you at this hour and out of the blue. The young boy in the hallway I have brought with me is, by means, is in as much danger as your nephew is." Dumbledore said kindly, his piercing blue eyes penetrating Vernon and Petunia.

"What are you ruddy suggesting?" Vernon growled.

"I am asking, that you find in the kindness of your hearts to put up this boy, and that you show him kindness, like you neglected to show your own nephew."

Vernon looked ready to burst. He was about to argue but Dumbledore continued.

"Forgive me for suggesting such a thing, but do you not have a conscious? I ask that you give this boy hospitality for the holidays."

"I DON'T THINK S-" Vernon was about to decline when Petunia spoke.

"Alright. The holidays." She lowered her head as Vernon glared at her and the colour in his face changed lighter to darker as he decided weather he was angry or confused.

"Thank you Petunia, she would be proud." was all Dumbledore said and he stood up.

Harry was about as red as Vernon now.

"Hang on, don't I get a say in this?" he asked Dumbledore.

"Harry, I know you well. You are a good person and will do the right thing." He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and made to leave. "Draco, your things will be in Harry's room. Enjoy your stay." He beamed at them all.

Malfoy nodded to Dumbledore as he bid goodbye to the Dursley's, Harry and Malfoy.

Once the door closed Dudley seemed as furious as Vernon and Harry.

"But mummy! We already have Harry, why does he get what he wants, why do we have to have one of his freaky wizard friends?" he cried shouting at his mother who looked stern as she stared at Harry.

"FYI Dudley, he isn't my friend, and I want him here about as much as you do." Harry scowled at the floor.

"ENOUGH!" petunia cried. "Harry, show him to your room. You'll have to share. I don't want any more complaining!" she stormed from the room as Vernon sighed a sigh of defeat and went to return to his ice cream muttering under his breath about who wore the trousers. Dudley stamped his feet and went to the kitchen where his mother was. Harry turned around to face Malfoy. He looked extremely tired, his eyes were drooping a little as he suppressed a yawn. "Come on, this way." Harry motioned and Draco followed him upstairs. He opened the door of his small bedroom and looked at the bed and his eyebrows mashed together.

"Don't know what to do about sleeping arrangements," Harry mumbled. A second later, Draco whipped his wand out and pointed it at the bed. "Engorgio" he said quietly and Harry's bed and duvet expanded, big enough to fit the both of them on with plenty of room.

"Good thinking." Harry said under his breath. He noticed the additional trunk in the corner beside his own. Harry looked over at Hedwig. An intricate silver cage stood next to it with a white owl with streaks of black feathers perched inside. Harry strolled over to his draw and pulled out pyjama trousers and a plain top. He left the room and entered the bathroom. He hadn't quite grasped what had happened tonight. He expected nothing at all, and then he expected Voldemort, and now sat Draco Malfoy in his bedroom, completely out of place.

Harry pulled on his pyjamas and removed his glasses to splash his face into the sink. He pushed his glasses up his nose as he walked along the hall to his bedroom. He pushed his door open and Draco jolted. His shirt was over his head and he had striped emerald pyjamas trousers on. He pulled his shirt of quickly and tucked it into his trunk and turned to Harry. The moment was awkward and the tension was like steel.

"Guess we're going to have to learn to get along, not get in each others way" Harry said, getting into bed and shuffling along to the wall side. Draco climbed in and lay on his back under the warm duvet. Harry stared up at the ceiling.

"Sorry you got landed with me" Draco mumbled, yet sounding sincere.

Harry scoffed. "You've changed your tune. Had a visit from the ghost of Christmas past have we?" he chuckled at his own joke.

"No… my father was murdered by you-know-who." Draco whispered, staring to the side of him. Harry's eyes shot to Draco's face, trying to detect a hint of a lie or joke.

"What! Why?" he whispered.

"He wanted me to do a job for him… for Voldemort, to kill off Dumbledore, but I couldn't do it, and father knew I couldn't also. He argued with him and then he was dead. My mums joined the Order of the Phoenix and they're keeping her safe. Dumbledore brought me here, said there was no place with better protection. Voldemorts out for me now as much as you apparently."

Harry carried on surveying Draco, who had rolled over and picked something up. It was the photo frame containing the picture of Lily and James Potter.

"That your mum and dad?" he asked in a whisper.

Harry nodded.

"Never seen a picture of them before… you look a lot like your mum." Draco murmured more to himself than to Harry. "They look happy."

"They were." Harry replied trying to be polite. "Were your parents?"

Draco took his eyes off the twirling Lily and looking into the same emerald eyes as in the picture. "Happy? It's hard to say really. They had gold, they had respect with the ministry and stuff… but I don't think they were happy as a family, not really. Mum said she never wanted to be a Death Eater, only did it because she loved Dad and look where that got him…" he trailed off, leaning over to set the photo down gently.

"Least your Mum's come to her senses though." Harry said trying to move the subject away from deceased parents.

Just then, the door cracked open and Petunia stuck her head in. "Vernon and I are off to bed, no noise!" she left the room again and Harry scowled at the place she just stood. Draco didn't make am effort to rekindle the conversation and nor did Harry. They both drifted off into a calm dreamless sleep, for the first time in weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Two lives, two hearts joined together in friendship united forever in love_.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning feeling rather confused. Had last night really happened? Harry tweaked his eyes open and found himself facing his bedroom wall. Nothing unusual there, he normally slept facing the wall. He rolled over and found the bed empty beside himself. He laughed at his unusual dream and then sat up and felt his heart sink abit. He was sat in a massive bed. Both owl cages lay empty, and two trunks were stacked up next to the wardrobe. Harry climbed out of bed and pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a casual t-shirt. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen, rubbing his messy, stuck-out hair and yawning. He stopped short and saw Malfoy sat at the table talking to Dudley, which seemed extraordinarily weird, although it made sense, they were both pitiful bullies. Vernon sat across from them, his head buried in a table. Petunia was busying her self but he stove. The smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs filled the air. Harry dropped into the chair beside Malfoy.

"Morning." Harry mumbled as Petunia put a plate of breakfast in front of Harry.

She walked to Dudley and Vernon and gave them both a plate of food and then finally gave Draco a plate. Harry raised an eyebrow at Malfoy when he thanked her.

"Where's Hedwig?" Harry asked him.

"She wanted to go out when she saw me let my owl out." Malfoy shrugged sticking a piece of crunchy bacon in his mouth. "Mm' great food. Its as good as Dobby's was."

"Whos Dobby?" Dudley asked, ramming his mouth full of food.

"Our old house elf." Malfoy said.

"Your ruddy what?" Vernon said pulling his paper down and looking at Malfoy.

Harry was surprised at how relaxed he seemed around his muggle family. Then again, Malfoy only cared about himself, not what other people thought.

"House elf… little elves that do stuff, they have to do what you say, like clean up and make dinner." Draco explained.

To Harry's surprise, Vernon chortled and turned to Petunia. "We could use one of them in this house!"

Draco turned to Harry. "Where is Dobby anyway? Heard he was palling around with you." He asked curiously, yet politely.

"Hogwarts. He stayed there after I freed him." Harry said, putting the last of his breakfast onto his fork and swallowing. Harry stood up and dropped his plate into the sink and turned the tap on.

Malfoy leaned back into his chair and looked over at Harry again. "So what's on the agenda for today Potter?" he asked casually.

"What ever you want to do," Harry said putting the cleaned plate onto the rack beside the sink. "I plan on watching TV."

Petunia turned to speak to Harry. "Well Im taking Dudders shopping and Vernon is off to London to meet with a client, when I get back, this house better be in the condition I left it in."

Harry took his finger and drew an invisible halo around his head in the air and walked to the kettle and switched it on.

Dudley looked back to Malfoy after handing Petunia his plate and began to talk. "What's Hogwarts like?"

Harry turned on the spot to stare at Dudley with a wide mouth. Malfoy raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow once more and looked from Harry to Dudley. "Didn't Harry ever tell you?"

Dudley shook his head.

"In all fairness, they never asked. They think what we do Malfoy, is 'nonsense'." Harry said bitterly, turning back to the kettle and grabbing a sickeningly floral cup (no doubt Petunia picked them) from the tree mug.

"That's fair." Said Draco, standing up and pushing his chair under. Harry, admitted to himself, he was a little grateful Draco hadn't made this harder for him by being obnoxious to his dreadful family.

"Come on Dudley, get your shoes and coat, we've got a long day." Petunia cooed, walking from the kitchen to grab her own coat. Dudley waddled after her and they both left.

Vernon set down his paper and tugged on his moustache. He stood up and pulled his briefcase from under the table and looked at the two boys.

"You heard what Petunia said." He grumbled and then left shortly after his wife and son, leaving Harry in the house alone with Malfoy. That awkward feeling stole over them.

Harry took his cup of tea from the counter and strolled out of the room into the living room, flopping onto the sofa.

Draco walked in after him and stared at him. Harry looked at him questioningly.

"Not a very good host are we Potter?" He said and then took a place next to Harry on the sofa.

"I thought we weren't going to get in each others way." Harry said staring into his teacup.

"Im bored, what do you normally do for fun around here?" he asked, leaning his head back into the cushions to stare at the many more photos that clustered the walls.

"I'm never really here for more than a few days." Harry said. "I'm usually at the burrow."

Draco looked at him. "The burrow?"

"Ron's house." He said rolling his eyes.

Draco smirked and looking back up again. "Bet that's fun."

Harry felt the anger resurfacing from last night.

"It is actually. Not that you'd know what fun is, considering your only mates are Death Eaters." Harry said, through clenched teeth.

Draco didn't have a reply, but he moved his head to stare out of the windows.

"Sorry, that wasn't fair" Harry mumbled.

"Its alright" Draco said.

Harry chewed on his lip for a second.

"I could show you round if you want? It's not much but its something to do" Harry suggested, turning to Draco, who nodded.

After 10 minutes both Draco and Harry were walking down towards the park.

"… That's where I saw Sirius once as an animagus…. And that's where my cousin and me got attacked by a couple of dementors." Harry explained as they reached the park. He sat onto the swing and started kicking the grass beneath him.

Draco leant against the post of the swing set looking around. Harry looked back at him. He'd been quiet all night. Draco looked up and took a seat on the swing next to Harry. Neither of them spoke for a long while. The air started to cool and an eerie feeling surrounded Harry. He looked around, sure that something bad was coming and near enough jumped clean out of his skin when, with an ear splitting crack two cloaked, hooded Death Eaters apparated in front of them, accompanied by Bellatrix Lestrange, who had an evil, malicious grin upon her face. Harry stood up frozen for a second before grabbing Malfoys wrist and pulling him up. Both boys drew their wands.

"Stupefy!" Malfoy shouted, and Harry saw Dolohov drop to the floor, stunned.

Bellatrix pulled down her hood and took out her wand, staring from Malfoy to Harry.

"You traitorous insolent little-!" she began, about to shoot a killing curse but Harry acted quickly. "Expelliarmus!" Bellatrix's wand flew from her hand into the long grass. She clenched her teeth and began shouting at the other cloaked Death Eater.

Malfoy pointed his wand and shot a body bind curse at him and pulled Harry by the hand, running as fast as they could. Bellatrix did not follow, she was bent over the grass, pulling it up, screaming and looking for her wand.

Rain began to pour down, soaking them to the bone. With out stopping for a single second, Harry and Malfoy reared onto privet drive and stopped for breath as they reached the front door, letting themselves in. Harry pulled two large bath towels from the radiator by the door and flung them around Malfoy and himself. They were still red hot from the heating, and felt heavenly on their skin. They'd only been out for three hours, Harry thought, looking at the clock.

Malfoy dropped onto the sofa, shivering madly. Harry thought he was still cold until he saw tears spill from his eyes. Harry sat next to him and hesitated a second before withdrawing a soaked arm from within the warm confines of the towel, and placing it around Malfoys shoulders, and pulling him gently to his chest where he sobbed quietly for several minutes before he quietened. Harry thought he'd fallen asleep until Draco leant back up a little, inches from Harry's face, looking at him. His breathtaking silver eyes, glazed over from the previous out burst of tears, bore into Harry's shining emerald eyes. They stared for what seemed like hours but was only seconds. Harry's head imitated Draco's as they both leaned in, their lips a few centimetres apart, until a loud rumble of a car, rearing onto the drive, distracted them. Both withdrawing away from each other and looking away, uncle Vernon entered the house loudly. He poked his fat head around the living room door and saw Harry and Draco. He grunted a hello and walked into the kitchen shaking his head and moustache, he'd been soaked in the downpour just from walking to the door from his car.

Harry looked back at Draco out of the corner of his eye, a single tear sat upon his eyelashes. Harry felt an ocean of butterflies in his stomach and a burning heat in his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! This isn't the end of the story. I do apologise if it is rather short, ill be uploading another chapter tonight hopefully. I logged onto my email today and had like a bazillion favourites for this story so im trying to upload alot quicker :) I was listening to 'I'll be there' by Tom Felton, and I just had to make Harry kiss Malfoy already. I was getting fustrated with myself!. Anyway. enjoy, and i love reviews :)

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Is a kiss not the very autograph of love?_

* * *

As the sun had set and the warm night settled over privet drive, Harry, Malfoy and the Dursley's were sitting down to a roast dinner.

"Tell me more about 'Kwid-itch' again." Dudley said.

Malfoy had settled in well by the second night of his stay, Dudley was in awe of him, Petunia didn't acknowledge him but was polite when she had to and Vernon humoured him. Harry felt a little sad that his own family, as atrocious as they may be, seemed more interested in his old rival rather than their own nephew.

Harry stuck a bit of chicken in his mouth, feeling quite invisible, with out the need of his cloak.

"That's pretty much it." Malfoy said.

After five minutes of silence, Vernon broke it with his rumble-like voice.

"So how was shopping Petunia?" He grunted from under his thick moustache.

"Hectic, you'd think it was the end of the world in them shopping centres, people running around…" Petunia went on but Harry drowned her out and began to talk to Malfoy quietly.

"So you reckon aunty Bella is going to try and do one over on us again?" Harry asked casually. "Because I don't fancy staying in this house for the next 6 weeks."

Malfoy shrugged. "I can't believe she would choose them over her own family."

Harry snorted. "Don't worry about it, my aunty hates me too."

Malfoy smirked and they both looked over at the long necked woman, imitating how Dudley had hit a store clerk with his shopping bags.

Harry suppressed a chuckle and turned back to his plate and stuck the last piece of potato in his mouth. He put his fork on his plate and slouched into his chair lazily, rubbing his rather stuffed stomach. A minute or so later, everyone had finished their dinner.

"Boy," Vernon commanded, clicking his finger and then pointing to the plates. "Move these."

Harry was about to stand up when Malfoy spoke.

"Allow me." He mumbled, and pulled his Hawthorne wand from his pocket and with a simple wave, the plates zoomed up into the air and landed with a gentle clatter in the sink.

Dudley's mouth was wide open.

"I thought you weren't aloud to do that nonsense out of school." Vernon said, narrowing his eyes.

"The age ban has been taken off due to the likely fact nearly all wizards and witches will be getting attacked." Malfoy said coolly.

"Wow really?" Harry said, shocked, he hadn't been told this information. "I wondered why we didn't get owls about earlier."

Vernon's eyes shot to Harry. "Earlier… what did you do earlier?"

Harry mentally kicked himself. Before he could explain, Malfoy jumped in once again.

"We were transfiguring sticks and stuff at the park." And he turned and winked at Harry, whose cheeks turned a bright red.

Vernon made a sound of curiosity and then heaved himself up from the chair, which wobbled dangerously from his weight, and walked off to the living room.

Petunia sat up and looked around the kitchen for something to clean up, but it was tidy, so she tottered off to join Vernon.

Dudley looked from Harry to Malfoy, and then decided to leave the room also.

"Your family don't seem very caring." Malfoy said, slouched coolly in his chair. "Why didn't you tell them about the death eaters?"

Harry shrugged and then with surprise, yawned. "I'm off to bed, had a long day." He said, getting up and leaving the room. He traipsed upstairs and entered his room. It was hot with summer air, even thought it was night. He stumbled towards his window and opened it to the fullest and pulled on just his pyjama bottoms, pouncing into the bed. He blinked, yet his eyes didn't open. He was fast asleep.

*** * ***

Harry woke with a start, breathing heavily. His dream flashed in his mind. He was at his home in Godric's Hallow and Malfoy was there. Voldemort came from nowhere and Harry threw himself in front of him, his mothers scream echoing through the night. Harry sat up and saw the dusty old alarm clock, claiming it was 2:28 AM.

He turned and jumped again as he saw two silver eyes, illuminated by the moonlight, boring into him.

"Potter" He whispered, sounding worried. "You alright? You were screaming your head off… I had to use Muffliato so your aunt and uncle didn't hear you."

Harry's hand smacked against his forehead as a prickly, sharp pain shot through it. Then suddenly it ceased and Harry dropped back into the pillows, panting.

"What…" Malfoy began and he placed his hand on Harry's forehead, right over the scar. His touch was cool against Harry's feverish skin. Harry felt the butterflies return to his stomach, and with out thinking, he lifted his own hand up and placed it upon Malfoys, who shifted his fingers slightly so they were interlocked with Harry's.

Harry looked back to Malfoy, who had propped himself on an elbow, leaning over him. Harry's other hand slowly drifted up to Malfoy's face, his thumbs tracing the cool lips. Draco closed his eyes slowly and took a deep breath. After a minute, of intense contact, Harry felt like Draco had him completely under control in those silver-moon eyes that sparkled like diamonds. Draco leaned in slowly and stopped, their noses almost touching. He looked into Harry's eyes once more and hesitated for a second before pressing his lips softly to Harry's. They moved together, harmoniously. It felt like heaven, no one in the world except for themselves, interlocked in this way. It felt wrong yet so right. Harry's hand gripped into Draco's hair and pulled him closer as Draco pulled Harry closer by the hips. Finally, Harry withdrew for breath and released Draco's hair.

He stared once more and collapsed back into the pillows. Draco imitated and looked over at the black haired boy next to him.

"That was…" Harry started.

"…Yeah." Malfoy answered, exasperated.

The silence hovered over them. Draco rubbed his shiny blonde hair and let his hand fall beside himself. Harry's hand slowly grabbed hit and held it. Before either of them were aware, they were both unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

It's here at last! Chapter four! You should know it took me forever to do this. I had to make up Narcissa's patronus due to me not knowing what it was :'). I think a swan suits her. Also I really liked her in HBP and DH. So I'm going to make her kick ass in this. She deserves that status :D. Review please :)

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_When two souls, that have shed their loneliness, embrace and melt into one; from out of loneliness, love is born._

* * *

It was the second week of Draco's stay at the Dursley's. Harry and Draco had evaded each other as much as they could since the unexpected kiss; neither of them spoke about it. Draco was sat at the table with Vernon and Dudley when Harry strolled into the room with Hedwig perched onto his shoulder and a piece of folded parchment in his hand.

"Dumbledore sent me a letter, saying Kingsley and Lupin will be escorting us to Diagon alley tomorrow." Harry said, passing the letter to Draco.

Draco gave the slanted emerald writing a quick read and then handed it back.

"I guess we better be ready in the morning. I wonder if I'll see my mother anywhere." Draco said, turning back to his chicken pie. Harry shrugged and joined the table. There was an awful feeling in his stomach he couldn't describe, but he did think this trip to Diagon alley wasn't going to go as smoothly as he'd of liked.

*** * ***

Early the next morning, an annoying ring came from Harry's alarm clock. He sat up and pointed his wand at it and silence fell. It was 10:00 am and they were leaving at 11:00 am. Harry turned to Draco and nudged him, who sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning" Draco murmured, swinging his feet out of bed and pulling on a pair of trousers.

Harry got up after and got dressed.

After an hour of getting ready and eating breakfast, Draco and Harry we're leant against the walls of the hallway, waiting for their escorts. A steady rap on the door came and Harry opened the door to reveal Kingsley and Lupin.

"Hello Harry, Draco." Lupin greeted them politely. Kingsley beamed at them.

"So how are we getting there?" Harry asked, only just realising he hadn't thought of this before. "Surely brooms would be abit risky"

"Ministry car." Kingsley boomed happily, stepping aside to reveal a sleek black car.

"Are you ready?" Lupin asked them.

Harry nodded and both boys left the house, flanked by the Aurors. After an hour of awkward silence in the car, they were parked outside of the Leaky Cauldron.

The bar was desolate apart from a few witches and wizards huddled in the corner, and the toothless, hunchbacked barman, Tom. They passed through quietly to the back courtyard where the entrance to Diagon Alley was revealed by tapping the correct bricks.

Harry felt his heart sink when the alley came into view. The once bustling community was now, broken down shops, families hurrying to get their shopping done and large ministry posters emblazoned with advice about inferi and unforgivable curses. Lupin's forehead became creased and Kingsley shook his head. Harry looked towards Draco who was looking at the floor.

Lupin motioned them along towards Flourish and Blotts, Kingsley walking slowly behind, his eyes moving over everything in sight. Draco and Harry gave each other a grave look and continued onwards into the shop. It was unexpectedly deserted, the only customers there were the Parvati family, who were hurrying out with their books; they gave Harry a smile and continued onwards. Harry pulled out the parchment from his pocket that had the list of books on.

Draco peeked over his shoulder and went off to find some books. Harry walked over to the Defence Against The Dark Arts books and began browsing titles. It was completely silent when a distant, shrill scream came from down the alley when Harry froze and ran to the window where Lupin was staring out. Kingsley jogged over to Draco and stood in front of him as the door of the shop blew open with an explosion of green light and fragments of glass and wood. When the light ceased, Bellatrix stood in the doorway flanked by two more death eaters. Her eyes focused on Harry and she snarled. Kingsley ran forward and began duelling with a masked death eater. Lupin copied, taking on the other. For a moment, as Harry reached for his wand, he thought he was too late until Bellatrix turned to Draco and seized him by the neck.

As Harry fumbled with his pocket trying to extract his only weapon, he could see Bellatrix's hand closing tighter around the pale white skin of Draco's throat. Draco's arm dropped to his side, his wand clattering to the floor.

Harry began to point his wand at Bellatrix when another loud bang sent ricochets of more wood and glass flying everywhere. There in the broken doorway stood Tonks, her hair brighter than ever, and Narcissa Malfoy, her beautiful face contorted with rage.

"GET OFF MY SON!" She screamed at her sister, pointing her wand.

Bellatrix swung round and Draco dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Cissy?" Bellatrix whispered, surprised and shocked. Her face looked pained. "I thought… with Lucius… I thought you died."

Narcissa took a step forward to stare into her sister's face. "Is this what I expect of you if I were to, indeed, die? TRYING TO MURDER MY ONLY SON?" she spat angrily.

Bellatrix's eyebrows pulled together as she glared. "He is a traitor to the Dark Lord! Now I know where his influence came from, _Narcissa!_"

Tonks had joined Lupin and Kingsley who had managed to duel the death eaters out onto the street. Loud crashes and shouts could be heard while the windows shone with various lights from curses.

"Bellatrix, you are the traitor, turning your back on your family for a man that never cared if you lived or _died_. I didn't think you could sink _any_ lower." Narcissa said smoothly, lifting one eyebrow in mockery.

Bellatrix bared her teeth and Harry was sure another duel was about to arise but to his surprise, Bellatrix looked at the floor for a second and swung her arm around and slapped Narcissa round the face. Narcissa looked away from her sister and laughed once before swinging her own arm around and punching Bellatrix with such force she flung back, landing on the floor with her lip bleeding.

Bellatrix pulled her self up, using the bookcase for support. She faced Narcissa and pulled out her wand. Narcissa raised her arm and pointed it at Bellatrix, who started shooting curses. Narcissa evaded elegantly, her long emerald robes flowing in the wind from the impact of the spells. Expertly, Narcissa threw a body bind curse to Bellatrix who stumbled and fell once more, screaming, sounding like a thousand bells ringing inside a small room, it hurt Harry's ears. Narcissa swung round to face Harry.

"Apparate! Now, please! Protect him." She said pointing towards Draco who was still unconscious on the floor. Harry ran over to the limp form of Draco on the floor, picked up the fallen wand and pulled him up. Before Harry turned on the spot, sucked into darkness, he saw Narcissa rounding on Bellatrix, who was still thrashing on the floor, her face set into a mould of pure rage, then everything was black and he felt warm grass touch his face as he landed onto the garden of privet drive. Draco lay almost serenely beside him. His eyes flickered and then opened.

"What…" he began. There was a thick red band around Draco's neck. His hand lifted up to it and hovered over it. He propped himself up. "What happened?"

Harry also pulled himself up and passed Draco his wand. "Bellatrix and a couple of her death eater mates showed up at Flourish and Blotts. She was just about to kill you, strangling you, then your Mum and Tonks came and then Bellatrix and your Mum got into a fight and she asked me to take you back. I don't know what's happening."

Before Harry could say anymore, a large white, translucent swan flowed in from the sky and spoke in the voice of Narcissa.

"Everything is fine. The order has taken Bellatrix and the other two captive. Stay safe. This is not over."

Draco slumped the ground and sighed in relief. Harry stared at place where the swan was now fading, until completely gone.

"I'm glad my mother is alright." Draco said. "She and Bellatrix really fought? They're sisters."

Harry nodded and felt utterly confused when Draco started beaming to himself.

"Something funny?" Harry asked, getting to his feet looking dishevelled from apparating. He held out a hand and pulled Draco to his feet.

"Yeah." Draco smiled. "I'm really happy she found her place, doing the right thing."

Harry couldn't help but smile back and notice how different Draco was to the boy he met during his first year at Hogwarts.

"She seemed really in place with the others, I think that's the side she was supposed to be on all along" Harry said, encouraging Draco's positive attitude.

"Yeah… I think that's the side I was always supposed to be on too. Im glad Im finally there."

Harry beamed at Draco and went to walk into the house when Draco caught Harry's hand.

"I also think…" he began, leaning his face in towards Harry. "I was supposed to be here" and he pressed his lips to Harry's once more, feeling completely euphoric. Draco pulled away for a second, his face set into a frown, looking to the floor.

"She's really opened my eyes you know. Inspired me. I'm going to fight with you Harry. Until the very end." Draco looked up to see Harry's reaction. He smiled when he saw the black haired boy beaming at him, emerald eyes glazed. Draco leaned in once more and finally felt like he had a place.


	5. Chapter 5

Heyyy, it's chapter five! Please leave reviews, I feel as if im losing my touch :(. I need positive encouragement! :D

Okay so, Narcissa has a dirty secret but you wont be finding that out any time soon :)

but don't worry, Harry and Draco aren't brothers or related in anyway and Narcissa didn't have it off with Lily sexually, because that's what everyone asked me on Deviantart.

:')

Enjoy my sweets! I shall update within the next 24 hours!

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us. _

* * *

Harry was leant over the table, reading a copy of Advanced Defence Against The Dark Arts. Since the trip to Diagon alley had gone badly, Dumbledore had apparently sent Hagrid to pick up Harry's and Draco's books and equipment. They'd arrived by owl three days after.

Draco stumbled into the kitchen, yawning and stretching, his white blonde hair ruffled messily. He dropped into the chair across from Harry and smiled sleepily. "Morning… You must have been up early."

Harry closed his book. "Yeah, Dudley was banging about this morning, couldn't get back to sleep. You know, you sleep like the dead." Harry commented, giving a smile and getting up to the fridge. "Milk or Orange juice?" he asked, poking his head inside.

Draco smirked. "Water."

Harry closed the fridge and frowned sarcastically at Draco before bringing him some water. He regained his seat just as Vernon and Petunia came into the kitchen, seemingly arguing.

"…I don't care Vernon! It was my choice now please just leave it!" She said in her shrill voice, cutting off as soon as she saw Draco and Harry at the table.

Vernon grunted angrily and trotted to a vacant chair at the table.

"Put that away boy, I don't want the postman seeing your nonsense!"

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, who smirked and pushed the book under his chair.

At that moment, a large barn owl swooped in through the open kitchen window and dropped a letter into the fruit bowl that stood in the middle of the table. The barn owl didn't stop; it circled and flew back through the window and out of sight.

Draco and Harry looked at each other, with a worrisome look. Neither of them was expecting post. Uncle Vernon went bright purple, about to explode at any second. Petunia was looking at the window where the owl had swept out.

Draco reached out and picked up the letter and pealed it open. He sighed a little as he read out the contents.

_Dear Harry & Draco,_

_I do hope you are having a wonderful summer, and that you have finally decided to get along. I am writing to inform you that on the night you receive this letter, Severus, Nymphadora, Narcissa and Remus will escort you to Number 12 Grimmauld place at 4:30 PM, where Miss Granger and the Weasley family will join you. It will resume as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix as upon Sirius' passing, you, Harry, inherited the house, and fresh protective charms have been put in place, but we shall speak more of it another time in the very near future. I hope to see you soon._

_Regards._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry sighed with relief also as he took in the good news. Draco's eyebrows rose. "You got a house? Bloody hell" he mumbled. Harry felt like someone had poured acid down his throat. His longing for Sirius took over his whole being until Vernon spoke.

"You inherited a house?" he said greedily.

Harry looked over at him. "It's not mine, it's the Order's, so you might as well stop counting the money in your head, besides, its wizard property, muggles can't see it."

"You dare call me-!" Vernon's vein hammered dangerously in his temple until Petunia shot him a sharp look, his colour returning to normal.

Harry hadn't said another word as he and Draco spent the rest of the day getting all their things together. All ready and packed, they sat in the living room with the Dursley's who were quieter than usual; no doubt excited to get rid of the two wizards they were harbouring. It was 4:27 on the little clock when a knock came at the door. Harry jumped up, and went to open the door to the four, travel cloaked figures.

Tonks pulled down her hood and beamed, her hair a luminous shade of bubblegum pink. "Wotcher Harry!" she smiled.

Lupin, looking rough and unkempt as usual, took down his hood and greeted Harry silently. Narcissa pulled hers back, revealing her waist long silver-blond hair and unique elegant features, smiling earnestly. "Greetings Potter" she said kindly.

Then lastly, Severus Snape pulled down his hood revealing his bone white sallow face framed with greasy black curtains. He leered at Harry the way he always had. Harry opened the door wider and gestured for them to come in.

Dursley began muttering things under his moustache as the four strangers walked into the living room to greet Draco. Snape, Lupin and Tonks greeted him warmly, but Narcissa moved forward and embraced him, stroking a black-gloved hand through his hair. She let him go and turned around to look at the rest of the house. Her eyes stopped on one figure, perched awkwardly on the sofa.

"Petunia… It's been a while" Narcissa smirked.

Petunia looked at the floor and kept her eyes on the sickly floral carpet.

Harry looked from one to the other quickly before Lupin interrupted the question that Harry was about to invoke.

"Harry, we are definitely on a tight schedule. We're using one of the garden gnomes out front as a port key and we're to set off in 4 minutes."

Harry nodded. Tonks waved her wand casually and the two trunks and owl cages vanished. She grinned at Petunia and then deliberately turned to Vernon and then winked, who flushed bright pink, making him look even more like a pig. Tonks began walking to the door as Snape and Lupin followed. Draco and Harry took one last look at the Dursley's and began walking out the room. Draco stopped and looked at the three cooped up on the sofa. "Thank you… for everything" he said and then followed Harry out to the garden. Narcissa turned to Petunia and mouthed a silent "Thank you" and gave a smile of utter appreciation and walked out from the house to the garden. The group was gathered around an ugly looking gnome supporting a wheelbarrow. It was about 12 inches tall and everyone had a finger on it. Snape looked at his pocket watch. "Ready?" he asked but before anyone replied, they were being hurled into nothingness until landing on a concrete patio on the back of Grimmauld place, right next to the back door. Harry pushed himself up off the ground and held out his hand to pull Draco up. Narcissa, Tonks, Lupin and Snape were already walking into the house gracefully; looking nowhere near as dishevelled as Harry and Draco did; who smirked at each other.

Harry walked into the gloomy house, into the kitchen but before he could get a good look around someone had flung their arms around Harry's neck. After a second, Hermione let him go, grinning with tear-filled eyes. Harry grinned back.

"Harry! Oh I'm so glad you're alright! Remus told us everything about how Bellatrix attacked you twice and how Malfoy was staying with you." She looked around and saw Draco leaning against the kitchen counter looking around the vast kitchen; he wasn't paying attention as Hermione raised her eyebrow.

Just then, Ron bounded round the corner looking ecstatic. "Mate! We got back from Egypt last night! How have you been?" he said, clapping him on the back.

"Brilliant thanks." Harry beamed. "You know, except for being attacked every time I set foot outside of my house."

Just then, the door banged open and Mrs Weasley came running with great speed towards Harry to embrace him. Harry hugged her back. Mrs Weasley was the closest thing he ever had to a mother and he cared for her a lot, it meant a lot to see her so happy to see him. She pulled back and grasped his face, turning it from side to side.

"Yes, just as I thought, underfed! Let me make you some soup!" and she released him and busied herself.

"Come on Harry, we'll wait for dinner upstairs. Its great that we can do magic a year earlier isn't it?" He said, gesturing to go upstairs. Hermione smiled and walked from the room. Snape had drifted out of the room silently and unnoticed. Tonks and Lupin engaged in their own conversation at the table; looking far to private so Narcissa whisked out of the room also. Draco was still leant against the side yet now he was engrossed in the daily prophet, that had been on the counter top.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the long shadowy hallway of the Black's house. As Ron and Hermione reached the stairs and continued walking up, engaged in a conversation of their own about underage magic, Harry stopped and looked into the living room where Narcissa was staring at the wall that was decorated with the Black family tree. Harry stepped into the room and Narcissa turned and smiled at him kindly. She turned to him and took a step forward.

"Harry, I thank you, greatly, for all you have done for me and my son, even after everything." She said, her blue eyes glistening.

"No really, it's alright, I mean, I'm glad it happened… well not with… Draco's dad… I just mean" Harry stuttered uncomfortably.

Narcissa smiled sadly this time.

"There was actually something… something I wanted to ask. Earlier with my aunty, how do you…?" he asked, curiosity overwhelming him.

Narcissa looked back up to Harry and then gestured towards the emerald green velvet couch by the small blazing fireplace. They both took a seat. Narcissa looked into the flames and seemed to loose herself in memories.

"I remember a great deal from Hogwarts, when I was there of course. I was in the same year as your Mother and Father; Lucius was a few years older. Well on arrival, I met a girl and a boy my age. One of them was Severus Snape. The other… was your mother Lily."

Harry could feel his eyes widen at this new piece of information. He didn't say anything and let Narcissa continue.

"Us three were the best of friends. Inseparable. Then Severus and Lily started fighting and your father took an interest in her. But me and Lily remained as close as sisters, abit like you and Ron Weasley are like brothers, I spent all my summer with Lily, Petunia growing more jealous by the day. When we left Hogwarts, my parents began to favour Bellatrix, as she was the youngest and still in school. We argued and I left to live with your mother and father for a while. Then when I met Lucius, thing just went badly. When I found out from Severus that your mother had been murdered, it was just…" She stopped and Harry looked into her eyes to see them betraying her urge to resist crying. Crystal tears rolled down her cheeks silently.

"I never… I never knew…." He said slowly.

Narcissa started to say something again. "Harry, I-" but cut off when suddenly a figure came into view, interrupting.

"Harry dear, soups ready." Mrs Weasley smiled, ushering him into the kitchen.

Harry smiled once soothingly at Narcissa and went to sit at the table next to Draco. Lupin and Tonks we're still at the other end, their faces close together, talking intimately.

Draco was swirling the soup in his bowl with his spoon, staring into space. Ron and Hermione trotted in and sat across from Harry and Draco.

Just then, Harry nearly spilled his soup down him as the fireplace in the kitchen, roared into green fire and then Mr Weasley stepped out.

"Sorry Im late everyone, Hello Harry! Right molly, shall we get to the meeting?" He grinned at everyone. Lupin and Tonks looked up then nodded and left the room. Mrs Weasley smiled in an, 'oh-its-nothing' kind of way and followed Mr Weasley out of the kitchen until only four of them remained.

Ron slurped a mouthful of soup off his spoon and spoke. "Getting bloody annoying all this secret stuff, I tell you." He complained, spooning up another mouthful of boiling soup.

To Ron and Hermione's surprise, Harry turned to speak to Draco in a way as if they'd been friends for years, not a single ounce of bitterness or malice in the way they engaged each other.

"Did you know your mother knew mine?" he asked, absentmindedly taking a mouthful of soup himself.

Draco looked to Harry and shrugged. "Well they were in the same year I think, they were bound to have crossed paths."

Harry shook his head. "No I mean they were best friends, like literally, her, my mum and Snape were all really close. She used to stay with my mum during the holidays and went there when she argued with her parents. That's why she knew Petunia."

Draco's mouth fell open. "She's never mentioned it before."

Ron interrupted, feeling quite competitive for Harry's attention.

"Really Harry, what do you think it means?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing Ron, its just unusual I suppose." He sighed, slumping back into his chair and taking a look around the kitchen. "No sign of kreacher?"

"He's at Hogwarts with the other house elves." Hermione said.

They ate in silence for the rest of the dinner and then retired to bed quickly, Hermione leaving them to join Ginny in their room, Ron, Harry and Draco had to share a room, where 2 double beds sat against the wall.

After sharing a bed since the start of the holidays, Harry and Draco got into bed with out even thinking about it. Ron had been about to question this seemingly new found friendship, but collapsed into his pillows, snoring and drooling. Draco rolled over to Harry quietly while Rons slumbered, none the wiser. He put a hand on Harry's face. Harry smiled to himself, rolled to face Draco and kissed him gently. After a long silence Draco drifted to sleep, his slow breathing soothing to Harry, who lay awake staring at the canopy of his bed. Sirius was in his mind. He knew it would be hard to come back to this house because the last thing he had as a parent was gone, and now Harry truly had no family to call his own, every bit of love he had left was now focused on the beautiful sleeping boy beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

_I apologise if the next two chapters are sketchy or have loads of mistakes, I've been meaning to continue this fic for a while and I thought I'd begin that with uploading the chapters I never got around too. Will upload many more soon :) Scouts honour. Review please :)_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER SIX**

Harry awoke, his glasses askew, after he'd fallen asleep wearing them. He heard Ron yawn loudly in the bed across from him. Harry sat up and pulled back the emerald sheets gently and put his feet onto the cold wooden floor. He stretched and stumbled quietly forwards as he regained his balance. Ron lazily pulled himself out of bed.

"Morning" he said sleepily, a dazed smile on his face. He looked down towards the still sleeping Draco Malfoy, looking serene.

"Doesn't look as scary when the blokes kipping does he?" Ron laughed, tip toeing to see him more. Harry chuckled and pulled Ron along out of the room down to the kitchen. Nobody was up yet but there were some breakfast things. Harry dropped into a chair by the table and poured some orange juice from a large pewter jug into a goblet that was encrusted with emeralds and the Black family crest. Harry held it up and admired it for a second.

"Mundungus gave the stuff back then did he?" Harry asked.

"Nah." Ron said, seating himself across from Harry with a plate stacked with pastry rolls. "When Dumbledore was rooting through the attack for any traps and what not, he came across a load of stuff in boxes. He reckoned you'd like them"

Harry looked up. "Really? When did you see Dumbledore?"

Ron was chewing on a piece of pastry. "Day we got back from Egypt" he said, showering the table with crumbs.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement and let his gaze wander around the room.

"So how was summer with Malfoy? I feel for you mate, I really do." Ron mumbled through more food, though Harry suspected Ron found it amusing.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up a little. "No really, since his dad, he's completely different."

Ron shrugged. "Bet it was a shock though, having him turn up on your doorstep in the holidays." He laughed at the thought and shoved another roll in his mouth.

Ron finished chewing and then jumped up. "I'm off to have a bath." He said and walked happily from the room, well fed. Harry traced the crest on the goblet as Hermione walked in sleepily.

She dropped into the chair that Ron had vacated and rubbed her tangled messy brown hair. "Morning Harry." She smiled.

"Morning" Harry greeted back.

"How did you sleep last night?" she questioned, frowning and eyeing him up. "You still look as tired as yesterday. Has Malfoy-?" she stopped as Harry interrupted.

"Hermione I need to get something off my chest." Harry said, looking up into her chocolaty brown eyes. She was frowning. "It's nothing bad… at least I don't think it is" he mumbled, looking at the table.

"Harry what is it?" she said, almost in a whisper.

"I-Since summer-… God!" he tried, angry with himself. "How do I say this?"

"Harry just spit it out" Hermione said, concerned and utterly curious.

"Since summer… me and Draco… well, after we got attacked, we kind of kissed, and then since then, well, we- we're kind of… together." Harry smacked a hand to his forehead and dropped his head, shaking it from side to side.

Hermione opened her mouth and raised her eyebrows.

"What- I'm… Seriously!" she shouted.

"Hermione, keep it down!" Harry whispered, frowning.

"Of course, I'm sorry, I just, wow. I never expected it." She said more to herself than to Harry.

Then suddenly both of them froze as Draco walked into the kitchen, half asleep.

"Who was shouting?" he mumbled, seating himself in the chair next to Harry. Harry scowled at Hermione as she smirked and looked down.

Draco ruffled his hair. Hermione noticed Harry staring at him, absentmindedly.

"Where's my mother?" Draco asked, stifling a yawn.

"She's staying at Snapes. That's the last place You-know-who would look for her so she'll be safe don't worry." Hermione said pulling a copy of the daily prophet towards her.

Draco nodded appreciatively.

After five minutes, Ron returned with wet hair and fresh clothes on, closely followed by Mrs Weasley who began preparing eggs, sausages and bacon. After making a large batch, she put down plates in front of everyone.

Harry looked around. "Where's Fred, George and Mr Weasley?" he asked.

"Working dear, Fred and George live above their shop at the far end of Diagon Alley and Arthur had to leave early this morning." Mrs Weasley said kindly as she sat down herself at the end of the table.

"Their shops brilliant, Harry. They were sad to leave it when we went to Egypt." Ron said, grinning.

Just then, a loud bang of the front door announced someone had entered, a second later, Tonks and Narcissa were walking into the kitchen laughing loudly with each other.

Harry looked at Draco who had his mouth open, staring at his mother, his fork still an inch away from his mouth. Harry smiled to himself as Draco finally pushed his mouth shut.

Tonks and Narcissa joined the table. "Ahh Molly! Looks like we're just in time for breakfast! I doubt aunty wants anything cooked by Snape, god forbid what's in it." Tonks laughed as Molly came and set two plates in font of the new arrivals.

"What's everyone doing today?" Harry asked.

"Dora and I are going to be stationed at Hogwarts today, preparing more enchantments to ensure your safety when you get back." Narcissa spoke, smiling at Tonks who was ramming food into her mouth.

Harry pictured a dozen death eaters led by Bellatrix, attempting to attack him again at kings cross. Then a thought sprung to his mind.

"Mrs… Mrs Malfoy. Can I ask you something?" Harry said timidly, rolling a sausage around his plate with his fork. "You said you captured Bellatrix… I was just wondering where you're keeping her."

Tonks and Narcissa glanced at each other.

"Snape's place. He has a chamber below his house. She's locked up well, don't worry."

Harry nodded and sat in silence for a few minutes as the others chatted lightly around him.

Tonks finished her plate and stood up. "We best be off Narcissa, Plenty to do. Catch you later you lot." She smiled and waved and walked from the hall.

Narcissa stood up and walked from the room with Tonks.

It was quiet, except for Mrs Weasley washing the plates. Harry suddenly felt a searing hot pain in his scar. He stood up suddenly. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Im going for a bath" he murmured and swiftly left the room and ran up the stairs. He sprinted into the large bathroom and locked the door. He collapsed to the floor in a second and was pushed into the mind of lord Voldemort.

It was a dark setting. Harry was looking into a crackling fire through Voldemort's eyes.

"I want her found Severus." He said in a cold hissing voice, stroking the tip of his wand.

A familiar voice behind Harry spoke. "In my best efforts my lord."

There was a silence.

"At Hogwarts. Leave the boy and his mother. I care not for them. I just want her back soon." Voldemort whispered again.

"Of course my lord, but I may ask. Is she really the most faithful of us? There are none more worthy?" Snape whispered. "And what about Potter?"

Voldemort swiftly turned on the spot to face Snape.

"It is not about allegiance Severus, it is about…" he began, turning back to the fire. "I want her found, and as for the other boy…" Voldemort trailed off, amid his own thoughts.

Snape bowed and took the tone in his master's voice as a dismissal. Before Harry could get a glimpse of anything else, he was whirled back into his own mind.

He was laid on the cold tiles of the bathroom, his glasses askew and panting. He pushed himself up, holding onto the side of the large, deep green bath. He pushed the plug into the hole and turned the silver serpentine taps on and let the warm water fill the tub.

Harry walked over to the mirror and rubbed the perspiration from his face and ruffled his hair. He was happy to see his bright green eyes staring back at him, nothing scared him more than waking up to find a shadow of Voldemort within him.

He walked back to the bath and pulled off his clothes and slowly eased himself into the water. After the water had risen up Harry's neck, he turned it off and relaxed for a second, his mind racing.

To Harry's surprise, there was a quiet tap on the door.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"It's me." Came Draco's voice through the door. "_Alohamora_"

The lock clicked and the door opened. Harry reflexively pushed the bubbles into a more appropriate position as Draco closed the door quietly and sat on the black toilet seat.

"Are you alright Harry?" he asked, his pale eyebrows pulling together in concern. "You looked abit funny downstairs."

Harry explained to Draco about the scar and its connection and what he had seen.

"You reckon he's after my mother then? I don't think I should go back to Hogwarts." He said, worrying.

"No he said, '_at Hogwarts. Leave the boy and his mother. I care not for them. I just want her back soon'_, he's got to be on about Bellatrix. It sounds to me like he misses her, if that's possible."

Draco considered this for a moment.

"Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen to you Draco." Harry said. "And neither would I."

Draco looked up and then went to kneel by the bath. He put a hand on the side of Harry's face and stroked it gently. Harry lifted up a hand and placed it on top.

They both froze on the spot as a familiar voice echoed up the stairs and through the closed door.

"Harry, you in the bathroom?" Ron was calling. Draco jumped back to sit on the toilet in time for Ron to open the door and peek his speckled face round. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Draco in the room. He stepped inside and closed the door and went to lean near the sink. "What you doing here Malfoy?" he questioned.

Harry felt himself flush. "Do you both mind? I'm having a bath!" he said slightly annoyed.

Ron smirked. "What was all that about downstairs. Hermione reckon you saw…" he stopped and glanced at Draco.

Harry sighed. "I told him about the connection and what I saw."

Ron looked like he was about to argue and then stopped as Harry told him what he had seen.

"Bellatrix you reckon then?" Ron asked, scowling at what Harry had seen.

Ron turned towards Draco. "Bet you're not pleased, Aunty-B being captive and all that."

Draco looked down at the floor. "She watched as he killed my father. And considering she's being held captive by my mother, I think you can guess I don't care."

As Ron and Draco bickered, Harry's mind wandered to why Voldemort seemed to care more about having her back than just her allegiance.

Bellatrix had always seemed to talk about Voldemort with such a passion. Was there more to the snakelike dark lord than his followers knew?


	7. Chapter 7

_And so the story continues! Any one to branch any ideas they want for later on in the story. I'll try get the next chapter up tonight :). Ciao!_

_Oh and, again, I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or such. :D_

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN.**

Harry stood on platform nine and three quarters with Ron, Hermione and Draco. Lupin and Tonks had taken their trunks onto the train. Draco walked over to his mother and she embraced him tightly. "Stay safe my son" she said, releasing him and pushing back his blond hair from his pale, porcelain face. She looked towards Harry and put a cold hand against his cheek and smiled kindly. Harry was sure he could see a tear lingering on her thick lashes but she turned and walked to join Mrs Weasley.

At 11:01, the train was puffing smoke out as Harry and the other three took a seat in their usual empty cabin. The train was passing along countryside scenery now as they all relaxed. Hermione had pulled out a textbook, Ron was poking owl nuts through Pigwidgeon's cage and Harry and Draco were staring out the window.

After about half an hour of silence, a familiar figure floated past the window to the compartment and stopped to open the door. "Hello Harry, Ron and Hermione." Luna said in her dreamy voice as she looked around. Her eyes lingered on Draco. "Oh. Is everywhere else full if you're in here? I wonder if I'll be able to find Ginny."

Ron cracked a grin as Draco rolled his eyes.

"Luna, We're friends now. His mum joined the order over the summer." Hermione said, putting down her book.

"Speak for yourself" Ron muttered.

Hermiones eyebrows pulled together as she screeched at him. "Ronald! Stop acting like such a child!"

Ron widened his eyes at Harry and awkwardly pushed a fourth owl treat into Pig's cage.

"Oh, that's nice" Luna smiled at Draco. "Well, Im going to find Ginny. Goodbye" she floated from the cabin and closed the door.

Draco turned to Harry and gave him a questioning look.

"You get used to her" Harry smiled. He'd always liked Luna. After an hour of quiet chitchat, the cabin door slid open again as Ginny appeared. "Ron, can I borrow Pig, I want to reply to dad. He said that he's sorry he didn't get to see us off and that he'll see us at Christmas." She said.

Two more figures immerged in the doorway almost obscuring Ginny's petite frame.

"Malfoy. There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Goyle said in his monotonic voice. "What you doing with these lot?"

Draco rolled his eyes once more. "Shut up Goyle. I'm sure your father told you what happened."

Goyle and Crabbe looked at each other but scowled as Ginny barged through them and took Ron's owl cage and glared at them as she strolled from the compartment.

Goyle turned back to Draco. "Come on Malfoy, don't mess it up now, just forget about what happened."

Draco stood up and shouted in Goyle's face. "FORGET ABOUT IT? Just… just PISS OFF GOYLE!"

Yet another figure came by the door and pushed Goyle out the way. He was a dark skinned handsome Slytherin who entered the compartment to stand next to Draco, in the cramped space.

"You heard him Goyle, get lost." Blaise Zabini said.

Crabbe and Goyle slammed the compartment door shut and trundled down the hall shouting obscenities.

"Cheers Blaise." Draco said, slumping back into his seat.

Zabini took a seat next to Ron who seemed bewildered. "I'm awfully sorry about what happened to your family Malfoy. My mum's been giving support in that quibbler magazine." Blaise said kindly.

Draco smiled and looked out the window again. "I'm not looking forward to this year." he mumbled.

* * *

Ron, Hermione and Blaise were walking slightly ahead of Harry and Draco as they dismounted the carriages and walked towards the entrance hall.

"It's going to be really… unusual being on my own." Draco confessed going red in the cheeks.

"Yeah I know, it'll be lonely for sure." Harry mumbled, grateful that the others couldn't hear.

A tear slid down Draco's cheek. Harry lifted a finger to catch it.

"Harry?" came Ron's voice from ahead. Harry felt Draco freeze. Unthinking, he swung his hand back and hit Draco on the back of the head.

Ron smirked raising an eyebrow, just about ready to cry with laughter.

A dreamy voice came from behind. "Good one Harry, I think you got it." Luna said, walking up to Draco and staring at the back of his head.

"Got what?" Draco asked, lifting his hand up to rub his head."

"Gnargle. Just about to go in your ear and make your brain fuzzy. Harry saved you" Luna smiled. Ron began howling with laughter, even Blaise was chortling, who still looked slightly out of place amongst the Gryfindors, but then again, many may have considered Draco to be out of place too. Luna joined Hermione's side and they continued walking. Harry felt himself go pink as Luna turned around and wink at he and Draco and turn back around.

Draco and Harry looked questioningly at each other but sighed with relief as they reached the entrance hall door and crowded inside to take a seat at the tables.

Draco and Blaise went and took a seat at the Slytherin table as Harry, Ron and Hermione trotted off to the Gryfindor table. Luna had joined a friend and sat at the Ravenclaw table.

The hall was filled with a quiet buzz of chatter as friends greeted each other again after the long summer. As more people filed in, Harry watched as Pansy Parkinson sauntered in and near enough skipped to the space beside Draco.

She dropped ungracefully into the seat and began preening him. Harry felt a surge of anger towards her but also amusement at Draco's disgusted expression.

There was a loud shuffle as all the first years shuffled into the great hall to be sorted.

Professor Mcgonagall read of the names of the students and they nervously approached the stool and then went to the allocated tables.

Dumbledore had stood up to announce his yearly speech followed by confused applauds at his eccentric words.

The plates had returned to sparkly, clean silver and benches shuffled as students began to rise.

Ron scowled. "Got to go and herd the first years to the dorm, meet you up there, Harry." Harry smiled as Hermione pulled Ron off into the crowd.

Harry squeezed through the door into the entrance hall and made his way up the marble staircase. Before he turned a corner onto the other staircases, he caught a glimpse of Draco, about to descend into the dungeons. They smiled briefly at each other as they continued on their own paths.

Harry was one of the first to reach the Gryfindor common room and went straight to bed. He walked to the window and opened it wide. He grabbed Hedwig's and released her. "Welcome home" he whispered as she clipped her beak tenderly on his finger and took off into the night.

Harry walked to his bed and dropped into the warm, red velvet sheets. Harry was sound asleep in minutes, dreaming.

There was piercing green light, with a stomach squeezing familiar cry for help. Before Harry could comprehend his nightmare, they were gone as soon as they came.


	8. Chapter 8

_The long awaited chapter 8! It's got a slow start I admit, cause I had writers block, but then a brilliant idea emerged which will become apparent in the next couple of chapters. I have no intention of concluding for a very long time so do not fret! :)_

_Reviews would be nice, it always inspires me to get chapters done quicker if I know its on demand :P_

_Enjoy your latest instalment of your Draco-Harry fix!_

_oh and, I didn't proof read again, so please don't mind any mistakes :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**

* * *

  
**

Harry awoke the next morning by a blinding light coming from the open window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses. As the room came into focus, he saw that Seamus, Neville's and Dean's beds were empty, neatly made. Harry looked over towards Ron, who was hanging out of his bed with his mouth wide open, creating a miniature puddle of drool on the floor. Harry picked up one of the small red pillows with gold tassels and launched it with some force towards Ron.

Harry chortled aloud as Ron's limb body fell to the floor with a crash, causing Pig to awaken and flutter around his cage excitedly. Ron moaned, his face still in his drool, flat on the floor. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

Harry laughed more so as Ron sat up and wiped his cheek on his Chudley Cannons blanket.

"Good job we don't have lessons until this afternoon, you'd of slept straight through the morning." Harry said, standing up and pulling on a fresh shirt and his robes.

Ron began to get dressed also. Within 15 minutes, they were on their way to the great hall.

"Bet you enjoyed having a bed to yourself last night for once" Ron said conversationally.

"I suppose" Harry mumbled. "He's not that bad you know Ron."

Ron gawked at Harry for a second before he began laughing. "Not that bad? Harry, my mum singing Celestina Warbeck isn't that bad. Malfoy has been a tosser since day one."

"Well you're going to have to get used to him Ron." Harry said, as they reached the great hall. "He's going to be around a lot now that his mum is in the order."

"Yeah, yeah" Ron said, waving Harry off as he took a place next to Hermione. Harry dropped down across from them both and reached for a slice of toast. Hermione was hunched over, scrutinizing a piece of parchment baring her timetable.

"Weasley, you'll choke on that if you don't chew!" came a familiar voice. Harry turned to see Mcgonagall stood behind him with a handful of papers.

Ron made a loud gulping noise and smiled sheepishly.

Mcgonagall shook her head. "Here boys, you're timetables, lessons begin after dinner, Potions with Professor Slughorn first" She handed Ron and Harry a sheet.

The minute she was out of earshot, Ron began commenting on the timetable. "I can't believe we have Snape for Defence against the dark arts. It was bad enough it being potions. He's probably going to hex us any chance he gets and call it teaching, git."

Harry laughed and examined his own timetable. "I wonder what Slughorn is like-" he began saying until Ron interrupted. "Bloody hell! We're still with the Slytherins for both those lessons."

For the rest of lunchtime, they ate, talked about Hagrid and his lesson they had chosen not to take. They stood up to leave when Mcgonagall came back over.

"What we done now?" Ron moaned quietly.

"Potter, wait!" she called. "Quidditch tryouts, I'll bring you a list of those wishing to try. And I forgot to give you this" She handed over a silver badge.

She patted his shoulder and rushed off and called, "Susan! You haven't got your timetable!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione continued walking out of the entrance hall and towards the dungeons. "Blimey Harry, captain. It'd be great to have you as my captain… that is I mean, if I get back on the team" Ron said, flushing crimson.

They reached the potions classroom and stood in the queue behind a group of Slytherins. Straight after, Draco and Blaise walked into the corridor and went and stood behind Harry.

"Morning." He said to the three of them. Leaning casually against the wall.

"Good morning Draco." Hermione said civilly. She turned to smile at Blaise and flushed pink.

"Morning" Ron said bluntly, who was stuffing his timetable into his bag.

Suddenly the corridor of students almost jumped out of their skin as the classroom door crashed open revealing a tubby man with a moustache and sickly lime coloured robes, with a mustard tie.

"Good morning!" He bellowed happily. "Do come in!" He stood aside and let the students pass into the classroom. There were four large tables in the classroom. Being last in the queue, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Blaise were to sit on the very back table. The robust man waddled to the front of the classroom while everyone got seated. Harry sighed and threw his bag under the table and sat on the square table. Ron and Hermione seated themselves across the table from him. Draco slumped in the chair next to Harry and Blaise sat perpendicular to the four of them.

"I'm Professor Slughorn, and I will be teaching you potions!" the man announced, seemingly overjoyed. Ron turned around to gawk at him. Hermione nudged him with her elbow.

"Considering it's out first lesson, we'll start with something fun, a little competition. The best potion conjured, will win this lovely bottle of golden potion. Does anyone know what it is?"

Hermione's hand shot so fast into the air, she almost smacked Ron in the nose.

"Yes, you little missy!" Slughorn said, excitedly.

"It's Felix Felicis sir, liquid luck. It makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, depending on how much is taken, during which time everything they attempt will be successful." Hermione said perfectly.

Slughorn applauded her. "Well done! Perfect!

After the long introduction, Slughorn set them an assignment to stir up some living draught. As the class set to work, Hermione, Draco and Blaise pulled out their potions books. Harry looked over to Ron.

"Mate, we haven't got a text book." He said.

"You'll have to ask to borrow one from Slughorn." Hermione commented, putting some black beans on a small set of brass scales.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron and they both stood up and walked over to Slughorn who was opening Goyle's book to the right page.

"Sir, Ron and I don't have a textbook, we didn't think we could do potions until the last minute." Harry said.

"Not a problem boys grab one from the cupboard." Slughorn smiled and pointed to the cupboard by the door.

Harry and Ron walked over to the cupboard, nudging each other childishly in the ribs. Harry opened the door to find two very dusty books, though only one of them was in decent condition. Ron and Harry stared at each other for a split second until they both fought for the decent copy. After 20 seconds of pushing and shoving, Ron had Harry in a headlock and grabbed the book, laughing. Harry begrudgingly picked up the battered copy and smacked Ron on the head with it. They both retrieved their seats.

Draco smirked at Harry as he threw the book down onto the table and flipped through the pages to the right one.

"I got a letter from my mother this morning" Draco said, mostly to Harry, although Ron, Hermione and Blaise listened in.

"She said her and Tonks will be stationed in Hogsmeade, on Dumbledore's orders." He said.

"What are they doing there?" Harry asked.

"Probably just holding the fort I'm guessing." Draco said, dropping ingredients into his cauldron.

"I suspect they're expecting an attack" Hermione said.

Draco bit his lip. Under the table, Harry's hand met Draco's and held it for a minute until he returned to his ingredients.

Harry peered at his book and frowned. "Brilliant, someone's scribbled all over this!"  
Ron laughed and returned to trying to cut his Sopophorous bean. Harry frowned at him and pulled the book to his face, squinting at the messy italic handwriting.  
They worked in silence for several minutes until Draco spoke under his breath. "Wankers" he muttered.  
"What's up?" Harry said, setting down his textbook.  
Draco lifted his head up and stared across the room. At the front table sat Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode, talking animatedly between themselves. Across the table, sat Crabbe and Goyle, who were both staring at Draco. Goyle imitated with his finger a slit across his neck and then smiled manically at him before turning around to finish their dreadful excuse for a potion.

Ron smirked as Draco's eyebrows pulled together.

"Ignore them Malfoy" Blaise said.

Draco nodded slightly and started stabbing his Sopophorous bean, causing it to shoot across the room and crash against the wall. He sighed.

"Not to worry m'boy!" Slughorn said as he waddled over. "Just got to get the hang of it! Look, Harry's doing it right, crush it."

Harry looked up, confused as Blaise, Draco, Ron and Hermione stared at him.

"Raw talent you have there, boy! I love the idea!" Slughorn boomed, pointing to Harry's hand, which was holding the knife, crushing a bean.

"Oh, it wasn't exactly my idea-" Harry began

"Nonsense! Don't be modest! Oh, er, Ralph, I think you're doing that wrong." Slughorn looked at Ron's bright green potion and turned to examine the table next to him.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Ralph?" he muttered. He turned to Hermione. "What have I don't wrong Hermione?" he pointed to the progressively darker green in his cauldron. "It should be lilac by now like Harry's."

"You've put to much wormwood in" Hermione said, not taking her eyes off her own potion, which was black as coal.

"Well you're not doing so well" Ron muttered, throwing in more ingredients regardless.

Hermione gave Ron a manic look and turned back to her stirring. "Harry? How are you doing that?" she squawked. Harry had begun stirring and his potion was already almost completely see-through.

"Add a clockwise stir after every 7 anti-clockwise stirs." Harry mumbled, frowning to himself as his potion began to look like water.

"That's not what the book says." Draco mumbled, staring at his lilac potion that hadn't changed shade for the last five minutes.

"Harry! You have to do it by the book!" Hermione squealed again, her hair growing progressively bushy in the fumes.

"What's the worst that can happen? If it goes wrong then its my own fault" Harry retorted.

"But it's cheating!" her voice rose an octave.

Before Harry could reply, Slughorn cleared his through.

"Right!" He announced, now stood in the centre of all the four tables. "Times up!"

Slughorn spent 10 minutes looking around all the cauldrons while the class stood in silence. When he finally reached Harry's table, he gave Ron's cauldron a rather peculiar look before shaking his head and examining Hermione's. To her dismay he moved on with out a word until he reached Harry's

"Merlin's Beard! But it's perfect. So perfect I daresay one sip would kill us all! Your mother was a dab hand at potions, but this...My, my." He chortled in amazement.

Harry felt his ears burn red as all the class turned to stare at him.

Slughorn withdrew a small vial filled with golden liquid and held it up. "Here you are then, as promised. One bottle of Felix Felicis. Use it well." He said.

Harry reached out and took the glittering vial.

"Right, right, off you pop everyone!" Slughorn boomed as he strolled back to the front of the class.

Harry shoved the vial in his cloak and followed the crowd of people out of the room.

Hermione stormed ahead looking testy.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts next" Ron huffed. "I bet Snape gives us homework in the first lesson."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Harry mumbled as they rounded onto the corridor. The door was already open and Hermione was already seated at the front of the class next to Parvati Patil. Blaise walked to the front and sat down by Pansy Parkinson.

The classroom was much different from when it was owned by Lupin or Lockhart. The windows were shut, the room shrouded in a dim light. The walls were decorated with eerie paintings and ominous jars of indescribable things.

Harry sat down at the back seat and instinctively Draco sat beside him. Harry briefly smiled at him until he saw Ron's face. Ron gave Harry a cold look and took the remaining desk in the front beside Lavender Brown. Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry but looked to the front when Snape arose from his desk and began to speak.

"I am your new teacher, and I expect the utmost excellence from you all." He began walking down the centre of the desks. He stopped at the back and raised an eyebrow and smiled sarcastically at Draco and Harry sat together. He turned around and walked to the front of the classroom, and dropped a projector screen down and began teaching.

By the end of the lesson, Snape had given them all 15inches on the proper use of patronuses, their advantages and disadvantages to be completed by next week. Also, Gryfindor had lost a substantial amount of house points on Neville's behalf.

As Harry rose from his seat, he made to walk towards Hermione and Ron, but they both swept from the room without a glance in his direction. Blaise walked over to Draco. "See you in the common room Malfoy." He said, and left.

"What was that about?" Draco asked as he picked up his book and began to follow Harry from the room. The corridor was deserted; everybody was at dinner in the great hall.

"I don't know" Harry whispered. "Maybe Ron has a problem with us being… friends." He looked towards Draco who was wearing annoyed expression, looking off out a stained glass window.

"Is that what we are?" Draco asked blankly, still not making eye contact with Harry.

"You know what I mean Draco." Harry mumbled.

"No I don't. Maybe weasel-bee wouldn't have a problem if you told him how it is." Draco retorted angrily, finally looking into Harry's emerald eyes.

"How what is?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

Draco scoffed loudly and gave Harry a cold look. "You know what… Potter. Just, Just leave it yeah?" Draco shouted, before turning on his heel and speeding swiftly from the corridor leaving Harry alone. Harry stood there in amazement. He'd turned three important people against him in one afternoon and he had no idea why. The classroom door opened quietly behind him, making him jump. He turned to find Snape leant against the doorway. "Potter, why are you lingering outside my classroom arguing with a member of my house?" Snape smirked.

Harry readjusted his bag on his shoulder and made to walk out of the corridor. Just as he rounded the corridor, he heard Snape deduct ten points for rudeness.

Harry stormed to his dormitory, hoping to find Ron there but it was empty. Harry threw down his bag and jumped onto his bed and let his mind wander, still feeling resentment towards this afternoons events.


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, I'm going to apologise in advance, this chapter sucks, I kind of needed to build up to the next part of the story so it isn't very good. But I assure you, It will get great soon ;D!_

_Reviews please._

_Oh and once again, didn't have time to proof read so sorry for any errors._

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

**

* * *

  
**

Harry could hear the common room filling up with students downstairs and decided to confront Ron. He swung his legs off the bed and moped down the stairs. He walked over to the place they usually sat in front of the large marble fireplace. He could see Hermione's bushy hair, leant over a book on her lap. Ginny was sat beside her, petting what looked like a piece of candy floss. It was her Pygmy puff named Arnold. She looked up when she saw Harry approach and a smile lit up on her pale face. Harry smiled back sheepishly and sat on the floor by Hermione's legs.

She shut her book and looked at him. Her eyes fell to the floor. "Oh! I'm so sorry for over reacting Harry!" She cried and dived onto the floor to fling her arms around his neck.

Harry hugged her back until she withdrew to lean against the couch.

"Ron seemed pretty mad at you after defence against the dark arts. Did I miss something?" Hermione asked, picking her book back up and resting it on her lap.

"Ignore Ron. He's on his man period by the sounds of it." Ginny interrupted. "He was in a foul mood at dinner."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "He'll probably be back soon, its almost after-hours."

Harry sighed and leant back against a spongy, red armchair.

"What's up with you?" Ginny asked Harry, who sighed in response.

"Is it Ron?" She asked.

"I wish that's all it was" Harry muttered under his breath.

Hermione yawned loudly. "I think I'm going to go to bed. We have a full day tomorrow and I definitely need some rest." She stood up and made to leave until the portrait door swung open. Ron walked in first closely followed by Lavender Brown, her eyes lit up. They both walked into the middle of the room and stopped. Ron's face fell a little at, seemingly, the sight of Hermione. Hermione let her eyes fall to Ron's hand entwined in Lavender's. She frowned a little, annoyance and hurt etched on her face. "Right, good night Harry, Ginny." She turned on her heal and stalked off to the girls dormitory.

Ron looked down at Harry for a second with a blank look and then walked to sit in the corner of the room with Lavender, where they engaged in a heated tangle of kissing.

Ginny looked distraught at the sight and turned back to Harry.

"What the bloody hell is that all about?" she asked as Harry got up from the floor and dropped into the sofa beside her.

"Ron's mad at me because Draco sat beside me in Defence against the dark arts." Harry explained, reaching a hand out to pet Arnold.

"What, does he need you to hold his hand or something?" she laughed. Harry laughed too.

"You do seem close with Draco, you know" Ginny said absentmindedly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"While we were at Grimmauld Place, he was always with you. But I guess that's just because he's your age and you had to spend all that time with him while we were in Egypt." She said, her attention still on Arnold.

"Yeah… I guess." Harry murmured.

"Well," Ginny said, standing up. "I'm off to bed. Night Harry." She smiled earnestly and left for the girls' dormitory. Harry sighed and heaved himself up and walked back up to his dormitory. He flopped down on his four-poster bed. He reached over and picked up his copy of advanced potion making.

Absentmindedly, he flicked through the pages, looking at the alterations the previous owner had made. He stopped on one page, that had a spell written in the corner; _levicorpus. _Harry lowered the book as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Ron walked into the room and glared at Harry for a moment before walking over to his trunk to pull on his pyjamas. He slumped down on his own bed and pulled his Chudley cannons blanket over himself. Harry sighed loudly.

"Are you going to talk to me Ron, or just act like a child?" Harry said, gritting his teeth.

"Piss off Harry" Ron's voice sounded from the blanket.

Harry growled and set his book down on the desk.

"I don't know what your problem is" Harry seethed. Ron sat up swiftly to glare at Harry. "My problem? It's not _my_ problem you and ferret boy are best of friends is it!" He shouted.

"Ron what are you talking about?" Harry said, lifting his eyebrow questioningly.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about" Ron said through his teeth.

Harry gave Ron a look that meant he should carry on.

"Ever since you got to Grimmauld Place, you treat malfoy like he's one of us. You treat him like your closer to him now than we ever were." Ron ranted, his ears going pink.

"Ron, it isn't like that" Harry sighed. "He needed me, he needs us."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Come on Ron, his dad died." Harry said.

"So what, its Lucius Malfoy, it's a benefit if you ask me!" Ron shouted.

"Ron! It's his dad! He died because he tried to save Draco being like he was." Harry shouted back.

Ron went to shout back but retracted.

"Ron," Harry said sympathetically. "Is this because I sat beside him in defence against the dark arts and potions?"

Ron frowned.

"Oh come on Ron, you know we're best friends. I guess I'm just trying to make him feel part of the group. He's alone now." Harry said.

Ron nodded. "Fine. I guess I understand."

Just then, 3 pairs of footfalls could be heard coming into the dormitory. After a second, Dean, Seamus and Neville wandered into the room and flopped on their beds.

Harry laid down his head on the spongy pillows and sighed. So he'd pretty much fixed things with Ron but there was still something gnawing at the back of his mind. He closed his eyes and listened to the quiet chitchat of his friends.

***

Harry dropped into his chair at the Gryffindor table. He'd just come from the green houses after having Herbology. He pulled off his cloak and dropped it onto the bench beside him. Ron dropped onto the bench across from him and started grabbing food.

Hermione, who was already sat down, set down her book and turned to Harry, "I think you should tell Dumbledore about what you saw at Grimmauld Place." She said.

Harry looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"About what you saw in the bathroom." She replied, growing more impatient.

Harry looked at Ron who had a leg of chicken in one hand. He looked at Harry and nodded.

"You think it's important?" He asked.

"Definitely!" she said her voice rising.

Harry contemplated it for a moment as he spooned some soup into a bowl and stirred it for a second.

"I guess you're right." Harry mumbled as he took a mouthful of the piping soup.

"When are you going to tell him?" Ron asked with a mouthful of chicken.

"The weekend" Harry began until Hermione glared at him. "Okay so sometime before then, then." He said.

"What have we got next?" Ron asked, more to himself as he pulled out a muddy piece of paper from his cloak pocket. Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. "Dropped it in a mandrake plant pot" he laughed sheepishly. Hermione whipped out her wand and grabbed the paper from Ron. She siphoned off the dirt and handed it back to him.

"Cheers Hermione" He said and then frowned. "Potions next"

Harry absentmindedly looked towards the Slytherin table. Draco was sat solemnly, his eyes on the table. Pansy and Blaise sat on either side of him, talking animatedly. and listened to the quiet chitchat of his friends.

Suddenly, Harry didn't feel so hungry and pushed his bowl away.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just not hungry that's all." Harry replied.

"I don't blame you, after those disgusting, dripping," He said until Hermione shrieked. "Ronald, please! I'm trying to eat."

Harry chuckled and rested his head on his fist. His eyelids felt heavier and heavier as he listened to the background mumble of voices, until a warm hand touched his shoulder. Harry turned to see Draco looking down at him with sharp silver eyes. Harry stood up. Draco looked at Ron and Hermione, before turning back to Harry to gesture with his head towards the door.

"I'll see you guys at Potions" Harry mumbled, grabbing his cloak and following Draco out into the entrance hall.

They walked towards the dungeons until they reached the potions classroom door. Draco leant against the wall and looked at Harry.

Harry looked around the room awkwardly.

"What's with you?" Draco asked, sarcastically.

Harry shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"You act like this summer was just a glitch" Draco snarled. "Do you think it's easier for me or something?"

Harry bit his lip.

"How are you taking this so quickly?" Harry replied.

"I just said I'm not!" Draco shouted. "I'm tired of being people's toy! Disposable!"

Harry retracted. "You have no idea" he whispered.

"No Harry, you have no idea!" Draco shouted again, his voice echoing around the empty hall.

A burning pain shot through Harry's forehead. He smacked his hand to his head and fell to his knees, painfully on the cold stone floor. As anger flooded through him, he saw, not the deserted dungeon hallway before him, but a different room. He was leant over the table. He could feel a heavy shape, moving between his feet. Across from him stood three cloaked figures, retreating on themselves.

"This is not acceptable. " Voldemort hissed. "IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG!" One of the death eaters walked forward a few steps and put his head down.

"My lord, if we go through with the plan, then surely..." He quivered until Voldemort tipped the table completely over.

"I KNOW WHAT I NEED!" he screamed, a smile in his voice.

Harry felt sick as he felt himself whir back into his own mind. He was slumped up against the wall, a weathered hand on his shoulder. Harry opened his eyes to find two piercing blue ones, staring back at him. Dumbledore smiled kindly and stood up. Harry lifted his head from the wall and looked around to find Draco, Ron, Hermione and Slughorn.

"I say Albus, what's wrong with the boy?!" Slughorn called out.

"That is neither here nor there, Horace." Dumbledore said kindly, reaching down to help Harry stand.

Harry stumbled and leant against the wall and breathed deeply.

"Perhaps you should go to the hospital wing m'boy. Poppy will have you patched up in a jiffy." He chortled loudly.

"No I'm fine," Harry breathed, feeling like it had passed.

"Harry, I think it would be appropriate if you came to my office after your lesson with Professor Slughorn." Dumbledore said, patting Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded and Dumbledore smiled and swept from the corridor, his pale blue robes sweeping behind him. Harry strolled into the room and took his seat. Draco, Hermione and Ron took their places on the table and stared at him. Slughorn waddled over. "Sure you're up to the lesson boy? I can excuse you if not." He asked kindly.

Harry smiled slightly and shook his head. Slughorn retreated to the front to prepare his cauldron. Harry leant his head on his hand. Draco reached out and moved his hand.

"What did you see Harry?" Hermione said.

"I think he still wants Bellatrix found. He was really angry, and then he kind of, simmered." Harry explained. "It's like, I can only be inside his head when either I or he is angry."

Draco looked solemnly at Ron and Hermione.

"What exactly did he say?" Ron asked.

"Well the death eaters mentioned a plan. And then Voldemort said he knew what he needed." Harry continued. "You don't reckon he's caught on that Snape's got her do you?"

"He can't have, my mum said that before they took her to Snape's, they blindfolded her and shackled her. There's no way she knows where she is."

"I don't get why the order don't just throw her in Azkaban." Ron seethed.

"They tried that last time Ron, and they just escaped again. And if Voldemort is determined to have Bellatrix on his side, then no walls or sea will stop him." Hermione said gravely.

"She's right" Draco mumbled. "I've seen what he's like with her. She's the only one of them that gave herself to him out of admiration and devotion, as apposed to fear and threat."

Just then, the class began to file in noisily. Hermione and Ron sat back in their chairs as Blaise joined the table and fired up casual chat.

Slughorn began talking but Harry could only hear a mumble as he was far lost inside his own mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally managed to upload a new chapter. I really am trying to hurry it up, because I don't plan for the story to end any time soon. Exam are starting soon you see? Lots of revision to get through. Well anyways. Enjoy. Now that I've got past a little writers block, I should have a new chapter up ASAP. :). Reviewww :D!

_**p.s**_ Haven't had chance to edit! failllll D:

_**P.s.s**_ Ginny sucks :(

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

Harry lifted up his hand and knocked on the oak door that led to Dumbledore's office. "Come in." sounded a soft voice from inside.

Harry turned the cold, golden doorknob and entered.

"Afternoon, sir." Harry said walking over to the desk.

"Please, sit down Harry" Dumbledore gestured kindly to the chair opposite his desk.

Harry sat down and waited for Dumbledore to speak.

"Now Harry, what happened to professor Snape's occlumency lessons, I thought we agreed it was best that you keep the connection between you and Lord Voldemort as minimal as possible." Dumbledore said, gently taping his fingertips together.

"I know sir, it's just not as easy as it seems. It's like, when either of us is really angry, we kind of just get sucked in." Harry explained.

Dumbledore nodded kindly.

"Professor." Harry began. "In the summer holidays, when we got to Grimmauld Place. I had a thing… in his head."

Dumbledore gestured for him to continue.

"He was talking to Snape. He said he wanted 'her found' and I can only assume he means Bellatrix. And then Snape asked him if there were none more worthy and he said it wasn't about allegiance, he implied it was something else." Harry ranted, trying to recall what he'd seen. Dumbledore's eyebrows pulled together a little, a small frown visible, until he composed himself and nodded in acknowledgement. "I think it is time, Harry, that you resume you're lessons with Professor Snape"

Harry's head snapped up as he felt his stomach turn. "But Professor, they weren't exactly… helpful, last time" Harry said. The last thing he wanted was to suffer more time with Snape this term than he had to.

"But sir-" Harry began to argue. Dumbledore shook his head. "I'll send Severus a message and let you know when he will see you"

Harry sighed quietly. "Okay"

"It is for your own safety Harry." Dumbledore smiled. Harry nodded.

Harry stood up. "Sir, do you think it means anything, this thing with Bellatrix?" He asked.

Dumbledore winked. "One can only assume. I'd also like you to come for… lessons with me, I shall send you a note." he said kindly. Harry made to leave, his hand on the doorknob when Dumbledore spoke again. "Oh and Harry, a man is not where he lives, but where he loves." A smile spread across his face as he winked and he waved Harry out. Harry, befuddled, walked down the cold stone steps and past the gargoyle. He stopped as the foot of the steps when he saw the back of a head, covered with shiny blonde hair stood in the deserted hallway. Draco turned around at the sound of Harry's footfalls.

"Weasley and Granger told me to tell you that they went to Hagrid's" Draco said, walking towards Harry. "What did Dumbledore say?"

"I have to take occlumency lessons with Snape." Harry grimaced.

"My father taught me occlumency…" Draco said, looking out the giant stain glassed window.

Harry bit his lip for a second before reaching out a hand and resting it on Draco's neck. Draco turned to Harry. Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to Draco's. He leant back and grinned. "It's getting easier to accept."

Draco laughed and kissed Harry back.

"Shall we go to Hagrid's?" Draco asked. "You should probably fill them two in." Harry grinned at his words. "Are you laughing at me Harry Potter?" Draco laughed, both his hands on Harry's neck.

"It's just, it's like you fit in so well now." Harry smiled, his hands on Draco's waist.

"You're not ready to tell them yet though are you?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at the floor. Draco took his hands off Harry's neck and grabbed both his hands. "As long as I know how it is, then it doesn't matter about anything else."

Harry smiled and pecked Draco on the lips. "Thank you for understanding."

They released each other and began walking towards Hagrid's.

It was sunset by the time they reached the large door of his hut. Harry reached up and knocked loudly. The door swung open revealing Hagrid, a smile visible in his large beard. He scooped Harry into a bear hug. When he set him on his feet, Harry rubbed his ribs. Hagrid stepped aside to let Draco and Harry enter.

Draco's cheeks had tinged pink. Harry assumed he was remembering when he has tried to get Hagrid fired. Harry and Draco greeted Ron and Hermione who were sat around Hagrid's table, with giant bucket sized mugs full of warm tea. They both took a seat at the table as Hagrid poured them tea and set down a plate of his rock cakes. Harry smirked as he saw Draco peering out the window at Buckbeak who was attempting to catch birds that flew past him.

"So what did Dumbledore say?" Hermione asked, whilst sipping her tea.

"He wants me to start occlumency lessons again with Snape." Harry groaned.

Ron chortled, "Good luck with that mate"

Harry rolled his eyes, he had never told anybody about how he had been into Snape's mind by accident.

"I'm also having lessons with Dumbledore"

Ron spat tea out onto the table. "You kept that quiet!"

"What kind of lessons Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know. He didn't mention."

"Probably really defensive magic." She said back

"Or really powerful jinxes" Draco said.

Hermione set her mug back on the table and deliberated for a second. "You're doing your NEWTs Harry, surely Dumbledore and Snape understand you need extra time for studying, and being captain of the Quidditch team doesn't help at all-"

"Oh come off it Hermione" Ron cut across from her. "It must be important if Dumbledore said it, and who cares about NEWTs, when Voldey starts recruiting, he's not going to care how many NEWTs people have before he kills them"

"Ronald!" Hermione yelped.

Harry smirked as he saw Draco sniggering behind his own mug. Ron just laughed coolly. "You know what I mean"

"It's not a joke Ron! Don't be so callous." She said, resuming the drinking of her tea.

"Blimey!" Said Hagrid, after watching in amusement, but had his head directed towards the window now. "Sun's gone down already, shouldn't be wandering the grounds in particular times like these, particularly you Harry!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco bid goodbye to Hagrid and made there way up back to the castle, Ron and Hermione walking in front, seemingly having a heated discussion about something. Harry and Draco were walking slowly a few feet behind.

"So…"Draco began. "What was with the change of heart earlier."

Harry shrugged, "I don't know"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, It was just weird okay?" Harry said.

"Okay" Draco said sarcastically, laughing. Harry playfully punched him on the arm.

"You know what I mean. At the beginning of the summer I expected to be really lonely, to suffer my aunt and uncle for 6 long weeks, with no contact to any of our world. And then…" He sighed. "And then you, you of all people, show up on my door step looking for refuge. It was easy to relate to you at once. It seemed like you was as lonely as I was. The summer was like our own little… paradise. None of this chosen one stuff, and Voldemort or anyone else existed because it was just perfect. An escape. And to think I was almost to stupid to let it get ruined."

Draco smiled a little. "I didn't know you felt that way." His smile grew into a grin.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, turning around.

Harry and Draco stopped in their tracks.

"What?" He asked, looking confused.

"How could you use a spell you've never heard of on Ron!" She shouted.

Draco looked utterly confused.

"I've said, Hermione, it wasn't even bad, it was actually hilarious, wasn't it mate?" Ron said. This was clearly a bad thing to say as Hermione seethed.

"It doesn't matter if it was hilarious!" she shouted at Ron, turning to Harry. "What were you thinking! It could have been dangerous! You had no idea what it would do!"

"Hermione-" Ron began but stopped as Hermione glared in his direction.

"What are you talking about?" Draco said quietly, looking from Harry to Hermione and back again.

"Hermione, It's not like that… For a start it was written in a textbook. I hardly thing there was a student here scribbling dark magic in his potions book." Harry said. He had to admit, his defence was pretty lousy, as he though of Voldemort who had once been here.

"You don't even know who wrote it Harry. It could have been anybody!" She shouted. Suddenly, she swept forwards and whipped his bag off his shoulders.

"Hey!" he shouted, attempting to grab it back but she had already withdrawn his potions book and was pointing her wand at it. For a second, Harry thought she was going to set it on fire but instead, she said "_Revealio_!" Nothing happened. Smug, Harry reached out for the book but as Hermione went to give it him, the book fell open to the last page. There, written in the same handwriting as the scribbles in the margins, were the words, '_This book is the property of the Half Blood Prince.'_

Harry stared at the words. "Half-blood prince? I didn't know the wizarding world had princes."

"It hasn't" Draco said, eyeing the book.

"Well it doesn't matter does it." Ron said.

"Of course it matters Ronald. This prince guy has a really dark sense of humour!" Hermione said. They had continued walking now, Harry and Draco only a foot behind now.

"You're only saying that Hermione because Harry is better at potions than you now." Ron retorted. They had reached the great oak doors now, the windows beside it glinting in the moonlight. The moment Hermione had opened the doors; she sped off in front of them looking annoyed. Ron gave Harry and Draco a wide-eyed look and continued walking. Draco reared off to the dungeons. "Night." He winked at Harry before Ron turned around. "See you mate" Once Draco had descended the dungeon steps, Harry and Ron climbed the marble staircase and made their way to Gryfindor tower. "Mate?" Harry laughed.

"He's growing on me," Ron said.

When Harry and Ron reached the common room. There was only Ginny sat by the fire with Arnold.

"What's up with her?" She asked nodding her head towards the girls' dormitory.

"Nothing, nosy cow." Ron scowled. "C'mon Harry."

Ron began climbing the steps to the boys' dormitory when Ginny stood up.

"Here Harry, Colin Creevey came in about half an hour ago and said that he was supposed to give this to you but thought I'd see you first so he gave it to me." Ginny handed him a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Er, thanks Ginny." He said looking at the scroll. "Did you stay up late just to give me this?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling slightly as she put Arnold onto the sofa. She took a step towards Harry. He froze. She leaned in for a second and looked into his eyes, before she pressed her lips to his. He kissed her for a second before retracting.

"What…" he murmured. She smiled once more before turning on the spot, scooping up Arnold and vacating the room. Harry walked up to the Boys' dormitory, utterly gob smacked. He dived in bed and unrolled the piece of parchment. Dumbledore's slanted green handwriting seemed to illuminate in the darkness of the room;

_Harry, _

_I would like it if the following evening you could visit my office at 8:00 pm sharp._

_We shall begin our lessons there, I will inform you soon of future lessons with Severus._

_Best regards._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry laid the parchment on his bedside table. He picked up the marauders map and whispered; "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." A map of Hogwarts materialised on the parchment along with the dots and names. Harry looked at Ginny's name. She was in her bed. He pulled up a piece of the parchment and stared at the Slytherin boy's dormitory. Draco Malfoy was sitting by a window. After staring at Draco's dot for a while, his stomach twisted with guilt as the idea of Ginny kissing him swam in his head. What was he supposed to do? He looked at Draco's name once more and felt comforted. He tapped the map once more "mischief managed" he whispered, and tucked the now blank parchment under his pillow. He put his wand and glasses onto the bedside table beside the parchment and listened to the quiet breathing of his fellow Gryfindors. His mind set on Ginny for a second as he imagined the kiss. It hadn't felt right. A long time ago he may of considered Ginny. But now things were different and he remembered the first kiss he had shared with Draco. The glint of purest silver in his eyes, the smug yet beautiful smile. He smiled too. Harry's eyelids drooped and he fell asleep, dreaming he was lying next to Draco, his cool skin a remedy to the scorching heat of summer. It felt like it was yesterday, yet at the same time, it felt like a million years ago. His heart ached for the closeness they had shared.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so chapter eleven isn't much of a hoot. I really want to skate over the memories part because I know I won't do them any justice. I plan on taking the story to the end of Deathly Hallows but don't worry, I wont just jump straight to that book. I just really wanna go over the memories bit. I really do want to write the locket part as well. So anyway, this chapter is real short, but do not fret, I shall have another one up by tonight bringing the story along.

This explanation is confusing and ranty. Enjoy and keep a look out for the next chapter tonight :)

Once again, CBA to edit :P

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**

* * *

**

Harry sat across from Ron at the Gryfindor table as he buttered his jacket potato and watched the sunlight bounce through the stained windows. He and a large selection of the Gryfindors (and several Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs) had just returned from the Quidditch pitch where Harry had just held team tryouts. He now had a full team he was sure had a fighting chance for the cup. He was also glad Katie Bell, Ron and Ginny were on the team.

He watched the butter melt into his potato as a long curly haired figure came prancing towards them.

"Hi won-won!" Lavender Brown said, kissing him on the nose. Harry looked away and began sticking his fork into the jacket potato. He blew on it and began eating, pretending he was quite alone. He smiled to see Hermione walking towards him. "Hello Harry… oh… see you later" and she quickly walked on past.

"What the bloody hell was that about? What's up with her lately" Ron said, trying to look at Harry but with some difficulty as Lavender was smothering him. Ginny came along just after, accompanied by Luna.

They both dropped into the seat beside Harry. Ginny gave an utterly disgusted look to Ron as if he had not changed his underpants in 4 weeks. Luna smiled dreamily. "Hi Harry" she said.

"Hello Luna" he smiled.

"Great team choice," Ginny said picking up a goblet of pumpkin juice, "though I think you could of chosen a better keeper" She glared at Ron who seemed to be trying to wrestle free of Lavender.

"Won-won," She pouted. "Will you walk me to the common room" she simpered.

Luna gazed at them both. "I do hope you're not going to call her Lav-Lav" she said in her wispy, kind voice.

Ginny, joked on her pumpkin juice before setting it down, doubled over with laughter. Harry joined in. Ron smirked and clearly this wasn't a clever move as Lavender withdrew herself and scowled at him.

"You're one to talk Loony" She hissed at Luna, who simply stared, curiously.

"Oi! Don't call her Loony" Ron said at once. She looked from Ron to Luna and back again. "Well, fine Ronald! You can have her," She made an awkward squeaky noise before storming off from the great hall. The three of them watched her as she reached the doors where she shoved past an approaching Draco and stormed off out of sight. Draco stared after, frowning before retreating off up to the Gryfindor table.

"I don't mean to worry you Weasley, but your better half looks furious." He smirked.

"I'm not quite sure what just happened there." Ron said, "I'm glad I'm shut of her though, she's mental. Went on about baby names the other day. For one, I don't plan on having any kids till I'm at least 40, and two, I don't plan on naming my kid Memphis."

Harry, Draco and Ginny simply roared with laughter, which didn't help as Luna smiled and said "I had a pet fresh-water plimpy called Memphis once."

Once they had managed to stifle their laughing, Ron stood up. "I best talk to Hermione, see what's rattled her cage." Luna stood up too.

"I best be going too." She smiled and pranced off dreamily.

"Isn't she brilliant," Ron said. "Completely gaga, but bloody brilliant" He smiled and walked off up the table to find Hermione.

Harry felt his stomach knot as he sat between Ginny and Draco.

"Fancy going to the library Harry? To er… finish that potions project." Draco said.

"Actually I was hoping to have a private word with you Harry" Ginny said.

Harry's heart sped up. "Well er… maybe later Ginny? I really have to get this done."

"Okay sure, I'll be in the common room anyway" she smiled. As he and Draco stood up, her smile faltered a little.

Once out of clear view of the great hall, they exited the giant oak doors and made their way across the almost-deserted grounds, walking past odd couples or foursomes from other houses. The sun was scorching for a change, bouncing off green leaves turning then jade, and making the water look like a light show. They seated themselves under a great grizzled oak, in the shade, right by the black lake. They were completely out of sight. Harry laid his head on the bark and smiled at Draco. Draco pushed himself further down into a laying position, his head against Harry's side. He sighed happily, kicking his shoes off and wiggling his toes in the sun at the edge of the shade. Harry copied this.

"I've got something to tell you Draco" Harry said, wishing for this to be over as soon as possible so he could enjoy this rare privacy.

"What's wrong?" Draco said quietly, absentmindedly, as he stared at his socked toes, in the sunlight.

"Ginny kissed me last night." Harry sighed.

Draco sat up. "What? Really?"

Harry nodded. "But I did stop it, I just thought you should know."

Draco deliberated for a minute, then started pulling odd daisies up and looping them into a chain.

Harry widened his eyes. "Aren't you mad?"

"No" Draco smiled. "You said you stopped it, I trust you."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Wow, oh, I thought this was going to be much harder to break to you." He kissed Draco on the lips. Draco looped the daisy chain into a hoop and passed it to Harry.

"Thanks" Harry laughed, "though I don't think it will last forever".

Draco pulled Harry's bag over and pulled out Advanced Potion Making, and opened the book to the page that had "_Sectumsempra! – For enemies_" written in the corner. Draco laid the chain out carefully and then closed the book, smiling.

"I don't have anything to give you." Harry smiled back. Before Draco could reply, Harry jumped on him and kissed him as they both rolled into the icy cold lake. They both immerged laughing, sopping wet, their toes barely touching the sandy floor of the water. Harry stroked Draco's drenched hair and smiled.

"What have you done to me Harry Potter?" Draco laughed, Harry just continued smiling.

"Imagine if you'd of shook my hand that day." Draco mused. Harry laughed.

"I wonder if we would have been here now." He said.

"You'd probably be following me around like Crabbe and Goyle used to. That is to say, if you were in Slytherin." Draco said, entwining his fingers with Harry's.

Harry's mind wandered for a minute to the day he wore the sorting hat. _You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No?_

How different would things of been. If he had been sorted to Slytherin, would he be so keen to shun Voldemort's views? Would he be friends with Ron and Hermione? Would he have been at Malfoy Manner during the holidays, being influenced by his family's old ways, rather than at the Burrow with his warm-hearted friends? And then Harry decided he didn't care. This was how it was now and he was more than content with the way it had happened. He gazed at Draco, who was assessing him. The sun glinted off his silver eye's making them almost white. Harry could not deny, Draco was the most beautiful he had ever seen. His pale skin seemed almost translucent. Harry felt a warm. sensation in his chest. Yet, he could not help but think that something negative boarded on the horizon. He pulled Draco close to him, and rested his head on his shoulder, stroking his hair. Draco breathed a sigh of content and they both waded through the water back to the tree where they dried off in the sun, chatting about personal things.


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally! **Chapter twelve is here. I am SO sorry for the delay. I have had NON stop revision for the past few weeks and I tried writing another Drarry story but I realised how much I missed writing this after I watched AVPM. Once again, I haven't spell checked and stuff because I really wanted to get it up before I procrastinate some more. The story is going to really kick off from here now I promise! Next chapter will be up tomorrowwww

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE

* * *

**

Harry dropped into a chair in the common room to recite another of his and Dumbledore's lessons to Hermione and Ron. Harry discussed Voldemort's orphanage, the Hufflepuff cup, the necklace of Slytherin, the memory of Merope Gaunt and her family. Harry had just been to Dumbledore's office once more to hand over the memory that belonged to Horace Slughorn. The memory contained a reference to a horcrux, which Dumbledore explained as a place to store a fragment of soul. Harry relayed all this to the two, who looked gob smacked.

"You don't reckon you-know-who actually made one do you?" Ron said.

"That's the thing." Harry challenged. "Dumbledore reckons he didn't make one, but made seven."

"Seven!" Hermione gasped. "That's awful! How could he do something like that anyway."

"Blimey mate, what does that mean" Ron breathed.

"I don't even want to think about it to be honest" Harry said. "But Dumbledore says if he finds out where the next one is, I can come along and help him destroy it"

Hermione squeaked. "But that's far too dangerous Harry! It's preposterous!"

"Calm down Hermione" Ron said, relaxing back into the soft red velvet of the chair, his arms behind his head. "He'll be with Dumbledore, if anything, it'll be us in more danger."

"Yes but still" Hermione said, realising she'd lost the argument. "…If he does find one Harry, please me careful"

"Don't worry about it" Harry said, yawning. "I think I'm going to hit the hay though"

Ron yawned in agreement as he and Harry bid goodbye to Hermione and ascended the stairs into the boy's dormitory. Ron slumped on to his bed, staring at his Chudley Cannons poster as Harry changed into his pyjamas and climbed into his bed.

"Reckon he'll find one soon?" Ron mumbled, sleepily.

"Dunno', he might of mentioned if he was onto something wouldn't he?" Harry said, pulling the Marauders Map from underneath his pillow.

Ron's answer was a light snore. Harry smiled to himself as he tapped his wand on the map. The familiar map of Hogwarts appeared. Harry lifted up several layers of the map to find Draco Malfoy's name in the Slytherin Dormitory. Harry felt elated at the sight of his name and tapped the map again; Hogwarts vanished. He tucked it back under his pillow and laid down, thinking of beautiful blonde and piercing silver as he drifted to sleep, dreaming of flashes of green and a distant scream.

Harry dropped his bag onto the bench and took a seat next to it. Ron and Hermione were on the other side of Harry, arguing over the Daily Prophet.

"Morning" Harry yawned, picking up some toast and biting it. "Draco been in yet? I haven't had chance to fill him in on what Dumbledore said."

Ron sighed. "Did Dumbledore tell you you're allowed to tell him?"

"Would I bother if Dumbledore told me not to?" Harry said.

"Yeah well," Ron said, fitting a whole sausage in his mouth, knowing he had no retaliation.

That minute, Draco walked in, making his way to the Slytherin table, his eyes met Harry for a second and he winked, smiling. Harry smiled widely back.

When he turned back towards the table, he saw Hermione looking at him curiously, frowning a little. Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ron!" came the voice of Ginny who was strolling down from the Ravenclaw table with Luna, a letter in her hand. "This came from mum earlier, don't worry, everything's fine," she added as Ron's face looked horror struck, "she's just told me that Fleur and Bill are getting married, can you believe that!"

Hermione stood up and gestured for Harry to follow. "We'll meet you at Potions Ron." She said.

Ron nodded impatiently as Harry and Hermione exited the hall.

"Harry, we're close aren't we" She said awkwardly.

"Of course Hermione, we've known each other for six years. What's…. What's wrong?" Harry said, eyeing her.

"Well… it's just…" Hermione said, biting her lip.

"Just what? …come on Hermione-"

"Why didn't you tell me!" Hermione squeaked, stopping abruptly and stabbing a finger into Harry's chest.

"What, what! Tell you what?" Harry said, alarmed. A few second year Hufflepuffs ran off towards the stone steps.

"Something is going on with Malfoy and you, I just know it!" Hermione seethed.

"Hermione!" Harry said, holding up a finger to his lips.

"But you kissed him and I know something's going off now, I just can't believe you didn't tell me" Hermione said.

"Hermione I'm sorry I just-"

"WHAT!" Shouted a voice that made Harry's insides turn. Harry turned to see Ron, stood a few feet away with his mouth hung open.

"What did you just say! You kissed Malfoy!" Ron shouted, walking towards Harry and Hermione.

"Ron calm down!" Hermione said.

"Did you know?" Ron shouted at her "Why didn't you tell me! Harry we're supposed to be best mates!"

"Ron," Harry said helplessly. "It's not like I didn't trust you."

Ron stared at him, livid, for a second.

"I thought you lot would be at potions by now, we're going to be late you know" Draco said, immerging from the hall and walking towards them. Draco did a double take at Ron's face.

"Bee in your bonnet Weasley?" He asked.

Ron gritted his teeth but Harry shook his head, a pleading look on his face.

Hermione looked helplessly at Ron.

"No…nothing.." Ron said, relaxing his jaw. "Harry can I talk to you?"

"What ever, see you in potions" Draco said. "You coming Granger or do you have to referee these two?"

Ron gestured for her to go.

She gave one last fleeting look at them both and followed Draco out of the great hall, down into the dungeons.

Ron turned to stare at Harry, unable to speak. Harry felt like his throat had closed up as he looked into Ron's manic eyes.

"Ron…" Harry finally was able to say.

"Nothing you say will-!" Ron began to shout until Harry cut him off. "RON! Let me explain!" Harry shouted back. Ron looked taken aback. "I was going to tell you, I was." Ron scoffed in disagreement.

"Do you think it's easy for me?" Harry said. "To feel like this, for him, after everything, but he's different now."

"Harry! It's Malfoy! He would never be able to change, the way his family have treat mine for decades, the way he's treat Hermione and you and you just forgive him like that!" Ron growled.

"Ron, I can't help who I love, can you honestly say that if, I don't know, Romilda Vane, used to be your enemy and then you were thrown together in a random circumstance…What, why are you looking at me like that?"

"You… you _love_ him?" Ron said, shock etched across his face, the malice in his voice that had been present before, now absent.

"Ron, what?" Harry questioned quickly, shaking his head in confusion.

"You said you love him…" Ron said, a grin creeping onto his face.

"Well… yeah, I do." Harry said defiantly. It was a curious thought that had never occurred to him. "I love Draco Malfoy." He said to himself, smiling. He looked up at Ron, his smile faltered. "Ron I'm sorry," Harry said.

Ron's mouth slanted before he smiled and clapped Harry on the back. "Me too mate, I over reacted, I just thought you couldn't trust me"

"It really wasn't that, I just didn't believe it myself, I wondered what you would think of me." Harry mumbled.

"I don't think any less of you. Though it is ironic." Ron said.

"How is this in anyway ironic Ron?" Harry said, raising both his eyebrows.

"Well, you know, you chased after Cho Chang for two years, and then you end up necking off with Malfoy of all people, talk about straying far from the target." Ron said.

Harry laughed and playfully jabbed Ron's arm.

"Potter, Weasley," Came a voice from atop the stone staircase that belonged to Mcgonagall "Shouldn't you be in potions, rather than goggling at each other in the main entrance."

"Yes professor, we're just heading there now." Harry said.

"Yes, see that you do before I have to give you both detention." She said, appraising them from over her glasses, and continuing past the staircase towards the opposite corridor.

Once out of sight, Harry and Ron erupted into laughter once more and made their way to double Potions.

"So mate, you're batting for the other team, in more ways than one?" Ron said.

"What? I mean, I get the obvious part but who are the other team?" Harry said, befuddled.

"Well, obviously I'm only joking, I was referring to the Death Eaters." Ron laughed sheepishly.

"You can't associate him to Death Eaters anymore Ron. His Dad died making sure he didn't meet that end." Harry said matter-of-factly

"I know, I know" Ron waved him off. "Are you going to tell anyone else? I mean, you've never cared what anyone else thinks. You let people walk around thinking you're the heir of Slytherin, you're the chosen one and that you have a tattoo of a Hippogriff on your chest"

"Well, I guess, wait what?" Harry said, raising his eyebrows.

"Never mind." Ron mumbled.

"You're right you know, not about the Hippogriff" Harry said, "You know what… I don't care. I love him and I don't care."

"Good, as much as I used to despise the prick, he's grown on me a little. Just promise me you'll tell me stuff in future." Ron said.

"I promise" Harry replied pushing open the large door of the classroom. All the class turned to look at them but redirected the gaze to the front of the class, uninterested.

"Ahh, Potter, Wembleton, I was wondering where you were, got lost?" Slughorn said cheerfully. "Take your seat boys, we're just going over cures for common poisons."

Ron and Harry took their seats at the usual table as Slughorn continued the lesson.

"Where's Blaise?" Hermione said quietly.

"Longbottom accidentally sent off a jinx in Herbology yesterday and ended up dropping a plant pot on his head apparently. He's in the infirmary." Draco said.

Harry listened to Slughorn drone on about stoppers to poisons and soon dismissed the class.

Harry pulled his bag onto his shoulder as the other tables filed lazily out of the classroom. As Slughorn strolled into the potions cupboard at the back humming, Harry seized the opportunity.

"Draco," Harry said gently, putting his hand on Draco's sleeve, who looked worried, his eyes shooting from Ron to Hermione and back to Harry. "Remember how we talked a while ago, about me not being ready for people to know?"

Draco's eyes widened as he looked at Harry. "Yeah?" He whispered.

"Well, the thing is… I am now." Harry mumbled. He looked up to see Draco staring at him, in shock as his eyes still flitted from Ron to Hermione and back. Before Draco could respond, Harry planted a kiss on him. Hermione gasped. Harry felt his cheeks flush as he pulled back to see Draco looking stunned.

"I love you, and I don't care what anybody thinks." Harry breathed. "I don't care who knows, as long as you don't care either."

Draco stared at Harry a moment longer, a smile finally creeping onto his face.

"Harry Potter, in the six years you've known, loathed and loved me, when have I ever cared what a single person thought about me?" Draco laughed, grabbing Harry's face to kiss him hard once more.

Ron coughed loudly, "That's all well and good, but save it for a more appropriate time."

Harry and Draco broke apart and laughed at Hermione who was smiling sweetly at them.

"Oh, are you still here?" Slughorn said, jumping half a mile as he emerged from the cupboard, his hands full of potions ingredients.

"Sorry sir, we're on just on our way out." Harry said, simply beaming.

By the end of the day, the entire school was aware that Harry Potter, the chosen one, the boy who lives, was going out with the pure blooded Draco Malfoy. Though Harry had expected people to take it very badly, everyone seemed to accept it quite well; some even swore they knew it would happen with the way Harry and Draco had fought. The Slytherins were surprisingly at home with the two, Harry figured it was because Draco was a popular Slytherin, though there were a few that scoffed at them, one in particular being Pansy Parkinson. There was also one Gryffindor who didn't approve, and that was Ginny.

Harry felt relieved to finally be able to hold Draco's hand when he was happy, and hug him when he was cold and kiss him when he was lonely, all when ever he wanted. He felt elated when he and Draco strolled into the great hall, hand in hand as they both sat at the Gryffindor table. Though the stares had definitely died down after the first few days, Harry caught a few sets of eyes on them as he and Draco sat side by side across from Ron and Hermione.

Harry looked at the table as Ginny walked down the side of the Gryffindor table, saw Harry, scowled and stormed on towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Ignore her" Draco whispered in Harry's ear. Harry smiled at Draco and leaned over to grab some toast.

"Ron will you PLEASE stop trying to snatch the paper from me!" Hermione growled at Ron who was trying to grab the Daily Prophet that was clutched in Hermione's hands.

"I just want to look!" Ron snapped back, still trying to peer over the edge. Hermione shook the paper shut and glared at Ron.

"When are you two going to finally realise you both fancy each other?" Draco said absent-mindedly as he poured himself orange juice.

Harry laughed, choking a little on his toast as Ron and Hermione turned their livid gazes instead to Draco. Draco looked up, his eyebrows raised at them.

"Oh come on, surely you don't think I'm the only one who thinks so. Blaise told me Cormac's got a bet going on when you'll finally just grow up and get off with each other."

"Excuse me!" Hermione squeaked.

"Yeah that's not even a little bit true." Ron said sarcastically but awkwardly.

"What ever." Draco said, looking up as the owl post came down.

Harry looked up, still grinning at the previous discussion as a snowy owl came soaring towards him. Hedwig landed gracefully on the table and dropped a small envelope on top of Harry's buttery toast before she flew back off along with the other owls.

Harry picked up the envelope and opened it, recognising the slanted green handwriting.

"It's from Dumbledore!" He almost shouted.

"What's it say" Ron demanded. "You don't reckon he's found a… you know."

"It say's to go to his office at 8:00 pm sharp tonight along with my cloak!" Harry said, grinning. He turned to see Draco looking solemn.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked him privately as Ron and Hermione had begun wrestling over the Daily Prophet again.

"I don't want you to get hurt" Draco said, lifting up a hand to touch Harry's lightening scar. It seemed to tingle at his touch.

"I'll be fine." Harry reassured him. "I'll be with Dumbledore."

"Promise?" Draco said, smiling slightly.

"I swear." Harry replied, kissing him on the nose.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay guys, don't fret, this isn't the end, it's actually just begining. I actually hate myself right now for writing that, I did it no justice compared to the book D: STUPID CHARLOTTE.

Any ways, I'm planning on taking this story all the way through deathly hallows but Draco will be with them this time so don't worry. He'll be back very soon :D

Thankyou to all of those who have reviews and I hope you continue to send me lovely comments :). Next chapter will be thursday night, because I have an exam on thursday morning, I need to revise!.

Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

* * *

Harry looked at the clock once more in the library. It was 7:45 pm.

"Are you leaving soon Harry?" Hermione asked, still looking rather worried.

"Yeah, I'll set off to Dumbledore's office in a minute." Harry sighed. He bent down and pulled up his cloak and unravelled it on the table.

"What's all that?" Ron asked.

"I know nothing will probably happen, but I'll feel a lot more comfortable with Dumbledore if I know you lot are safe too." Harry sighed, picking up a small vial of glittering golden potion and the marauders map. "Just keep watch okay? I know it's pointless but it will really help me."

"Is that Felix Felicis?" Draco asked, taking the golden vial from Harry's hands.

"Yeah, remember when Slughorn gave me in potions at the beginning of the year? I used some of it to get that memory out of him but there should be enough left for each of you for a good couple of hours." Harry replied. "And of course, the map, just keep it open, watch it and stuff, see if anyone is up to anything suspicious."

"Harry, don't you think it's abit unnecessary? Surely if Dumbledore is leaving school he'll-" Hermione said, but being cut off by Harry's desperate voice.

"Please, just… just do it okay? I love all three of you, I just have an iffy feeling."

"Okay," Ron said. "Shouldn't you take the potion though? I mean, you're more likely to bump into a few death eaters or something."

"No, I'll be with Dumbledore, it's fine" Harry said, standing up. "I'd better set off."

"I'm heading back to the common room, I'll walk with you." Draco said, standing up too.

"Be safe Harry please" Hermione said, her eyes watery.

"Yeah mate." Ron said kindly.

Harry nodded, snatched up his cloak and followed Draco out onto the grand staircase.

"Do you have to go?" Draco said quietly.

"What? Of course I do" Harry said.

"I'm worried about you already and you haven't even left yet."

"I'll be fine, I'm with Dumbledore, it's something I have to do"

"But it isn't!" Draco shouted.

Harry stared at him for a second as the inhabitants of near by portraits exchanged comments about Draco's anger.

"Draco… what's brought this on, you must know I'll be fine, it's Dumbledore we're talking about here." Harry said, stepping towards Draco.

Draco jumped back. "Why do you have to play the hero Harry, don't you care how you make others feel. Did you see Granger just now? She was about to bawl, and I can tell the Weasel is worried, he's just to manly to say anything, and as for me, don't you care what I'm feeling?" Draco ranted, his eyes manically surveying Harry.

"Draco… calm down please, you're over reacting."

"OVER REACTING!" Draco screamed. Harry fell back against the banister in shock at the outburst. "Harry, the dark lord doesn't piss about, he's not stupid. You think he's just going to leave bits of his soul around all willy-nilly! Its dangerous! And you haven't once thought about me!"

Harry surveyed Draco.

"I fucking love you, and I'm worried! You can't Apparate properly, you don't know half the magic the dark lord does, and I'm going to be sat in that common room, worrying, and all your bothered about is your midnight escapade with some old man!"

"DRACO!" Harry shouted. "Stop it now!-"

A chime telling them it was now 8:00pm cut off Harry's voice.

"You'd better go save the world, Potter." Draco said, turning on his heel and gracefully running down the marble staircase. Harry felt his heart sink as he watched the top of the blonde's head bounce down the steps and out of sight. Harry sighed, covering his face with his hands, the cloaks smooth cloth sliding from his fingers to land silently on the steps. His feet wouldn't move, torn between chasing after the blonde, and going to Dumbledore to do what he was prophesised to do.

"Harry dear? What are you doing stood there?" Came a drawled voice. Harry looked up to see Professor Trelawny stood at the bottom of the steps; her eyes magnified behind her large glasses lenses and a strong smell of cherry drifting up to Harry's senses.

"Professor Trelawny, hi, I was just heading to the astronomy tower." Harry said.

"Ahh m'boy, I shall walk with you, I am headed that way myself, Pomona and I have just been having a night cap." She said, as they both began to make their way up the steps.

"So tell me, Harry my dear boy, I was surprised to see you hadn't continued with divination this year, you are after all a natural." She said, conversationally as they continued ascending. "You were my favourite student you know."

"Yeah" Harry said awkwardly, remembering the bad omens predicted, concerning him, every other lesson.

"Of course these days they call you the chosen one. I should know, after all, I did make the prophecy." She said in a tone that would normally be used to describe the weather.

Harry didn't reply, but secretly wondered, if he were to throw the cloak over himself now and make a run for it, would she notice he wasn't there.

"Yes, I remember that night," she continued, seeming to wander off into her own mind, talking to herself. "Many people didn't believe I had my grandmothers talent to be a seer but I met Dumbledore in the Hog's Head for an interview for a job at the school and he saw my natural talent, I taught here ever since. Though I did think Severus was trying to sabotage my chance at first, until I realised he was rudely ear-wigging."

"WHAT!" Harry shouted, turning towards Trelawny. "Snape heard you make the prophecy about me?"

"I- I believe so, he was after all, there, Harry, dear what's wrong?" she stuttered, looking fearfully at Harry's manic expression as anger and rage flowed through him. With out another word or so much as a glance towards Trelawny, Harry sprinted on ahead, hatred in his heart. He pounded up the steps towards the astronomy tower, no other thought in his mind than the face of Severus Snape, sneering at him. He was the reason he had to spend his childhood with the Dursley's, he was the reason it was his best friends mum waving goodbye to him on the 1st of September rather than his own redheaded mother.

Harry sprinted down a corridor and bounded up more steps until he burst through the door of the astronomy tower, the cold air of the night stinging his heated face.

"Good evening Harry, you're late" Dumbledore said kindly, turning to face him.

Harry gritted his teeth together, fists clenched, unable to find the words needed.

"Harry? Is something wrong?" Dumbledore said, surveying him over the top of his half moon glasses.

"SNAPE!" Harry spat loudly. "He's the reason they're dead! The reason my parents are dead!"

Dumbledore didn't speak but stared for a moment as Harry twitched angrily.

"Harry…"

"NO! Don't tell me he made a mistake and he regrets it, it's all lies! He doesn't care!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, let me speak please." Dumbledore said calmly. "Severus did indeed make a grave mistake. A mistake in which he is still tortured by-"

"No! don't-"

"Harry! Listen to me!" Dumbledore said much louder this time. "Severus regrets his mistake every single day, and he is paying for his misdeeds by spying for the order of the phoenix. We are all accustomed to making mistakes and I do not doubt Severus in the slightest. Now Harry, are you still willing to accompany me tonight?"

"What?" Harry said stupidly, realising he'd forgotten the real reason for his and Dumbledore's meeting tonight. "Of course I want to go" Harry said strongly, thinking of Snape and Draco, anger and pain running through his veins making him want be reckless and hopeful for danger.

"Then you must know my terms for this evening. You must do exactly as I say or I shall not permit you to join me. If I say hide, you will hide, if I say run and save yourself, you will do so. Understand?" Dumbledore said, walking towards Harry.

"But-" Harry began but Dumbledore closed his eyes, waving a dead looking finger at him.

"Yeah but-"

"Ah!" Dumbledore cut him off again. "Do I have your word?"

Harry bit his lip.

"Your word Harry?" Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded reluctantly. "Okay."

"Very well, please, put on your cloak and remove when I instruct you to," Dumbledore smiled. "Now, let us venture into the cold night to adventure! My arm Harry."

Harry threw the cloak over himself and lifted up a hand and held tightly onto Dumbledore's as he turned on the spot, being dragged into the crushing darkness.

* * *

Harry felt his face hit the cold floor as Dumbledore slumped down beside him on the pavement outside the Three Broomsticks. The nights events still raced through his mind manically, the cave, the ghostly boat, the locket. Pale figures creeping towards him disturbingly were burned into his mind. The shouts of Dumbledore's pain echoed in Harry's ears as though he were hearing them all over again.

"Professor!" Harry gasped, clutching Dumbledore's robe sleeves. "Professor, are you all right? Help! -" A flood of light appeared as the door of the Three Broomsticks creaked opened noisily. "What the bleeding hell is going on out here. Albus? ALBUS?" shouted Madam Rosmerta, running out in fluffy, high heeled slippers and a silky night gown. "Albus thank god! Have you seen it?"

"Seen what?" Harry said, whipping his head around madly. Dumbledore mumbled something unintelligible.

"The mark Albus! The marks over the school! Death eaters in the castle!" She shouted, waving her hands towards Hogwarts. Harry turned to see the giant glittering green skull with a snake slithering from the open mouth. Harry felt his heart in his throat and his stomach at his feet. Dumbledore craned his head weakly towards it and went rigid, as though this were an antidote. He stood up feebly, using Harry for support.

"Rosmerta, I need to get to get to there, do you have any brooms?" Dumbledore said quickly.

"Of course, I have a few old ones in the back." She replied.

"Will you permit me to borrow them? Also, contact the ministry." He said calmly now, appraising her over his half moon spectacles.

She nodded and ran inside, her heels clacking on the pavement and wooden floor. Within a minute she was back, clutching two brooms that Harry recognised as the ones that hung on the wall behind the bar. She handed one to Harry and one to Dumbledore, who seemed to have developed the strength to stand up on his own. He thanked her quickly and mounted his broom. "Come Harry." He said, kicking off from the ground. Harry jumped on his own broom and followed Dumbledore high up into the air, flying over Hogsmeade. Harry's stomach churned as he flew. Dumbledore was a few feet away, muttering a language Harry did not know. He assumed he was removing the protective enchantments to the school as he felt the broom he rode, wobble slightly and then continue to smoothly speed towards the astronomy tower that seemed to be so far away yet so close Harry feared what he might find. Harry pictured the faces of Hermione and Ron, empty of life. They couldn't be… he couldn't bring him self to think the word. If they were, he would live with the guilt for the rest of his life. Had he not asked them to wait up, keep check of things. Harry's stomach did an uncomfortable flip as he thought of Draco and how Voldemort yearned for his blood almost as much as he yearned for Harry's. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he clamped his teeth together. The last words they had spoken had been an argument. Harry's mind raced as they reared up to the tower in which they had departed earlier that evening. Harry almost laughed to himself, the cave seemed like years ago. Harry's feet touched the ramparts, dropping the broom to the floor and running to Dumbledore who dropped his own broom and fell against the wall. He strained his ears, listening for a scream of some sort, anything that would give him an idea of what lurked below.

"Harry." He whispered. "I need…"

"Madam Pomfrey! I'll get Madam Pomfrey," He said desperately.

"No" Dumbledore said, his hand clamped tightly on Harry's sleeve. "I need Severus."

"But Madam-"

"No! Put on your cloak and bring Severus to me, it's him I need." Dumbledore gasped sliding an inch further down the stone.

Harry nodded and pulled the cloak from his jacket pocket, flinging it over himself. He ran towards the door but stopped dead in his tracks as heavy footfalls could be heard. Before Harry could react, he felt himself flung against the wall and frozen. He tried to move but his body would not respond. Harry peered at Dumbledore and saw his wand in his hand.

The door beside Harry burst open and to his utter horror, Crabbe and Goyle ran inside, both with their wands raised.

"GOT HIM!" Shouted Crabbe and raised his wand. "EXPELIARMUS!"

Dumbledore's wand flew from his hand and landed by the wall.

Harry thought with all his might to try and undo the spell Dumbledore had put upon him.

"I bet Malfoy is kicking himself now." Goyle said stupidly.

"Boy's, may I ask what is going on?" Dumbledore said, sliding another inch down the wall.

"Shut up you stupid old man. We were sent to kill you seen as Malfoy was too scared to." Crabbe sneered.

"Yeah, now we get his glory" Goyle agreed.

Just then, the door burst open once more and two cloaked figures walked into the room alongside Bellatrix Lestrange. If Harry could, his mouth would have fallen open. Bellatrix, who was supposed to be captive by Snape, was stood in front of him now, clear as day.

"Ahh Bellatrix, good evening" Dumbledore said politely "I believe introductions are in order."

"Would love to Albus but I'm afraid we're on a tight schedule." She smiled menacingly at him. "Come on boys, get it done."

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other. For a split second, Harry thought, luckily, that they were both afraid to do the job until the next words were spoken.

"I want to do it!" Crabbe said.

"Why should you?" Goyle snapped. "Why should you get the glory."

"Boys!" Bellatrix shouted as Crabbe launched at Goyle, wrestling each other like children.

For a third time, the door burst open once more and Snape strode in. His eyes fell over the scene and he sneered.

"Severus…" Dumbledore said blankly, sliding further down the wall.

Snape walked forwards to face Dumbledore, pulling his wand out slowly.

"Severus… please."

Harry felt his mind whir as he saw Dumbledore beg for his life.

"Please…"

"Avada Kedavra!" Snape's voice echoed around the astronomy tower as a flash of green light shot into Dumbledore's chest, sending him flying back over the ramparts and falling limply out of sight.

Harry felt like he was in a nightmare, waiting to be woken by Ron any minute telling him he was screaming in his sleep again. Yet he couldn't scream. Though he could feel the spell wearing off, no words escaped his slightly opened mouth. The urge to cry swam over him but not a single tear escape nor even the urge to blink arrived as he stared at the empty air of where Dumbledore's body had just fallen.

"Go!" Snape shouted at Crabbe, Goyle and the two cloaked death eaters.

As they sped off out the door, Bellatrix made to follow until Snape grabbed her arm tightly. "Do you have the boy? He isn't harmed is he? The dark lord wants him unharmed." He said curtly.

"We have the boy, don't you worry. Now let's go before the Order block out exit Severus." She snarled. He released her arm as they both ran from the door after the other four.

Harry blinked, confused. They have the boy? But wasn't he, himself the only person Voldemort wanted dead by no hands but his own. Harry frowned until realisation swept over him. There was a boy other than himself. Harry threw the cloak off himself and sprinted out the door and down the steps. The hallways seemed empty as he tore after Snape and Bellatrix. He continued running until, near the entrance hall, he could hear voices. He rounded the corner, to see several duels taking place. There were several cloaked Death Eaters duelling various members of the Order and Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna. Harry ran straight through the battle, shooting a jinx at an unknown Death Eater who was rounding in on Hermione and Luna. Harry continued running straight through the ajar doors. His chest heaved as he breathed in the freezing cold air. With out stopping, he spotted several figures running in front of him. An urge to be sick came over him as he saw a blond haired boy being wrestled along. Harry's feet picked up speed as he sprinted after them, his lungs feeling like they were about to explode, his eyes stinging as they refused to blink.

When he was finally in shouting distance Harry bellowed. "SNAPE!"

The two hooded Death Eaters and Crabbe and Goyle continued running but Bellatrix stopped beside Snape. Draco was leant against Bellatrix; her bony claw-like hand threaded in his bright hair, holding his head back so his neck was stretched, her wand tip dug in the pale skin of it.

Snape folded his arms. "Go back Potter!" he shouted.

"Snape! Kill him!" Bellatrix shouted.

"No." Snape said calmly, his black eyes not moving from Harry's. "He belongs to the Dark lord."

"Grab him then!" Bellatrix snarled, her wand digging into Draco's throat a little more, as he whimpered.

"Bellatrix, go, before you lose the boy!" Snape shouted.

"DRACO!" Harry shouted, dropping to his knees. "Take me instead! Please!" Harry felt the hot tears that had been waiting to escape all night, slide down his cheeks. Bellatrix emitted a high-pitched laugh. "This is why the dark lord wants dear Draco?" She howled with laughter. "I thought he wanted the boy to lure in my fool of a sister! My nephew has become the apple of Potter's eye?" She roared once more with laughter as Snape leered at Harry. "Close. Your. Mind, Potter!" He said angrily, only audible enough for Harry to hear. Snape turned on his heel to march towards Bellatrix, his cloak billowing behind him.

"DRACO!" Harry said, jumping up from his knees and running after them once more. Bellatrix continued dragging Draco along with Snape, as they almost reached the boundaries.

"HARRY!" Draco shouted desperately. Harry's heart beat painfully fast beside his raw lungs. "HAR-"

The sound was cut off by a crack as Snape and Bellatrix turned on the spot and vanished. The silent air rang with the noises and shouting of the evening. Harry felt himself drop to his knees once more. His fingers threaded through the grass and clawed the floor as an ocean of tears streamed down his face. He let out a howl of pain as grief washed over him.

"Harry!" shouted a voice. "Harry! What's goin' on! Why's Snape just ran off with tha' Bellatrix!"

Harry turned his head to see Hagrid stood over him.

"He killed him" He whispered. "He killed Dumbledore and took Malfoy."

"You wha'!" Hagrid said. "Codswallop! Don't be daft, Dumbledore ain't dead.!"

Harry got to his feet weakly and turned towards the castle, unable to argue. He would find out soon enough. Hagrid followed Harry as they traipsed up the path. When they reached the front doors, Hagrid spoke. "Wha's that they're lookin' at?" he said.

Harry turned to see a small group of students stood whispering madly, around what looked like a bundle of robes. Harry ignored Hagrid and walked towards Dumbledore's body, flayed out on the floor. He bent down beside the body and straightened the spectacles and pushed down the eyelids, covering the bright blue that still seemed to pierce him even when void of life. Harry's eyes began streaming again as a soft hand touched his shoulder. He turned around to see a pair of misty eyes gazing at him, leaking tears of their own. Harry stood up as Luna linked her arm around Harry's as she led him inside. The Entrance hall was now empty. There were Emeralds splayed across the floor from the shattered hourglass that belonged to the Slytherins. Harry and Luna sat on the crumbled staircase. She leant her head on his shoulder tiredly as Harry spiralled in his own thoughts. He wanted to fight, to hurt something, to make someone pay for the pain he was feeling now, but he couldn't summon the energy. He wanted nothing more to melt into the walls and stay there, unfeeling, away from the grief that clouded his mind. He closed his eyes as the last tear rolled down his cheek into Luna's hair.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay guys, I know I me mentioned up there a quick thanks to those of you who reviewed and stuff, but I just wanted to say it again, really. I love writing (even though most of the time I'm too busy to even spell check) and the comments some of you leave me and the messages you guys send me really do inspire me and make me very happy. Thanks so much and I hope you all enjoy up coming chapters of Drarryness :D

Don't worry though, Draco will be reunited with Harry within the next chapter! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Hey so, once again, I'm sorry for the delay. I started writing this chapter earlier this week and then got a rather mean message about how terrible this story is and it sort of put me off. I was quite upset to hear that my story is "an insult to to JK Rowling" as they put it, which I found rather stupid considering most of the message was spelt like a 5 year old wrote it.

So anyway, I kind of got pissed off with myself and paranoid that it is a bad story and then I read some of my reviews from before and decided to finish it for the few of you who have been really kind to get into this story :) I thank you.

I skated over the wedding and what not because you can just read that in the book. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will update as soon as possible so long as I don't get any more nasty messages :)

Thank you, friends. 3

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN.**

**

* * *

**

Harry felt someone squeeze his shoulder. He turned to see Hermione stood over him, smiling at him sympathetically.

"How are you feeling?" She said, walking around the large red velvet sofa to deposit a cup of tea onto the coffee table and sit beside Harry.

Harry shrugged.

"We're leaving tonight. We were supposed to leave right after the funeral but the train doesn't leave till 6 now… Harry." Hermione said, touching Harry's shoulder again.

"I can't do this anymore." He whispered.

"Harry?…" she whispered back.

"Every person I get close to… Every person that means something to me or even just gets associated with me gets hurt in some way or another. My mum and dad, Sirius, Cedric, Dumbledore and now Draco."

"Harry, you don't know anything's happened to Malfoy. Bellatrix is his family, she won't let anything happen to him."

"Hermione, he told me she told Narcissa that if she had kids she'd give them to Voldemort. She's a nut case."

"Harry, you can't sit here and blame your self. It isn't fair-"

"Hermione! Don't give me any of that I'm not to blame crap, I don't even know why I bother pretending I can fit in with everyone else when I got handed that prophecy. I'm going to save Draco and I'm going to do what everyone expects me too." Harry shouted, getting to his feet.

"Harry… what do you mean?" Hermione said, standing up.

"I'm not going back to Privet Drive. I'm going to find Draco." He said.

"Harry! Are you joking!" Hermione squeaked.

Before Harry could reply, there was a scraping noise, which meant someone was coming through the portrait hole. A second later, Ron immerged from the hall, with an arm full of fresh socks.

"Dobby sends his love" Ron said, dropping the socks onto the table.

Harry raised his eyebrows sceptically at Ron.

"He washed all our socks." Ron said simply dropping them all onto the small coffee table by the cup of abandoned tea.

"Ron, you need to talk to Harry" Hermione said.

"Why what's up?" He said, frowning at Harry.

"Hermione please!" Harry begged.

"No Harry! I won't let you!" She screeched.

"What's going on!" Ron shouted.

"Harry says he's not going back to Privet Drive, he wants to go running off to save Malfoy, he even still has the trace!" She bellowed at Ron, tears running down her face.

"I'm not going to sit around, enjoying my summer when god knows what is happening to Draco!" Harry bellowed.

"Mate, calm down!" Ron said, waving his hands manically at Harry. "We'll just talk this through."

"There's nothing to talk through Ron, I've made up my mind. Dumbledore had left me a job and Draco needs me. And more importantly… I need him."

"Then I'm coming with you" Ron said defiantly.

"What!" Hermione and Harry chimed.

"I'm coming with you." He repeated.

"No, Ron, It's meant to be me, I-"

"Shut up Harry, you're not talking yourself out of this one, you're my best mate." Ron said.

"Then I'm coming too" Hermione breathed, looking at Harry. "Ron's right, we're your best friends."

Harry felt elated at the loyalty of his friends but couldn't stifle the need to keep them away from his danger.

"This is stupid, you're not coming, it's too dangerous." Harry said woefully.

"Harry, seriously mate, you might as well shut your mouth because you're not going to be able to talk us out of it. We are coming and that's that, so shut up and help me with these socks." Ron laughed, beginning to pick up the socks from the table.

Harry stared at Ron and Hermione for a second.

"I- I-" Harry stuttered, biting his lip as silent tears streamed down his face.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione wailed, diving towards him to wrap her arms around him. "Everything will be okay!"

"It's just- just that, you both mean so much to me, and that you'd risk your lives to help me s- save Draco." Harry sobbed into Hermione's bushy hair.

Hermione stroked soothingly at the back of Harry's neck. "Of course we'd do that, he's our friend too you know" she laughed, the sound of a sob audible in her voice. Harry pulled back to look into her glassy eyes. "R-really?"

"Really." Ron said "do you think we'd put up with the git if we didn't like him."

Harry laughed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Now are you going to help me pick up these socks and pack because Mum will go mental if we leave anything behind." Ron said.

Harry joined Ron in picking up the socks.

"We need a plan before we do anything." Hermione said, sitting back on the sofa, looking at the now cold cup of tea. "We can't just go bursting into Voldemort's… well… where ever he is, screaming for Malfoy's release. And we need to figure out this horcrux business. I wish Dumbledore had left us some clues" she said quietly, taking out her wand and pointing it at the cup of tea as steam issued from the mug.

Harry felt a horrible twist in his stomach at the mention of Dumbledore's name so casually.

"Well we can't just go running off the train to where ever he is anyway, we have to go back to mine for Bill and Fleur's wedding." Ron said, picking up the last bundle of socks. "Come on, lets get these in our trunks, we'll meet you downstairs later Hermione."

Hermione nodded and Ron and Harry ascended the stairs.

* * *

"She is doing my head in!" Ron said, slamming the door to his and Harry's room at the burrow.

"What's up?" Harry mumbled sleepily from his camp bed.

"Mum," Ron seethed. "She's doing it on purpose!"

"Doing what?"

"Pretending that there's so much to be done when actually she's just trying to keep us apart so we can't plan for when we leave. She must think we won't go through with it if we can't talk about it."

"It'll be fine, we just have to get through the wedding tomorrow and then we'll be on our way. It's the only thing keeping me here since I turned 17, I must admit, I was tempted to nick off with one of your old brooms, I feel useless just waiting around."

"It'll be fine mate" Ron said. "Like you said, we just have to get through tomorrow."

He slumped on his bed and yawned loudly.

Harry rolled over and set his glasses down on the bedside table. He hadn't slept much since Draco and Dumbledore left Harry's life but since Mrs Weasley had them kept busy, he'd been tired enough to sleep well for the past few nights. Still, the exhaustion didn't keep away Harry's nightmares of flashes of green light and a snake like face. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, knowing he would return to those nightmares within a few minutes.

* * *

Harry felt his whole body freeze at the words that seemed to echo all around the marquee. _The ministry has fallen_. _Scrimgeour is dead_. _They are coming._

The whole tent suddenly became a crowd of people running for all exits to apparate. Harry whipped his head left and right as hooded figures appeared.

"HARRY!" He could hear someone scream. He carried on looking around until he saw Ron and Hermione running towards him to grab him, turning on the spot. Before Harry could apparate, he felt his hand leave Hermione's as a hooded figure grabbed him around the neck. "NO!" He shouted as Hermione and Ron ran forwards to grab the cloak of his kidnapper. Hermione screamed a spell unintelligible to Harry among all the commotion and he felt white-hot slashes and a swelling on his face. Harry felt himself compressed against the chest of the death eater as he spun on the spot and whirled into the crushing darkness, feeling blood cover his face. Harry coughed as the air streamed back into his lungs. He let out a gasp of air as he felt himself thrown to a marble floor as he heard the moans of Ron and Hermione as they pulled themselves into a kneeling position.  
"Where are w-" Hermione began before screaming as a large gloved hand threaded into her bushy hair and dragged her along the floor. As she kicked the air as the Death Eater dragged her towards two large doors, Ron jumped after her. The large Death Eater flung back his other hand and smacked Ron hard in the face causing him to fly backwards onto the marble. Harry felt desperately in his dress robes for his wand.

The two large doors opened wide as the Death Eater banged on them. He pulled Hermione to her feet and pulled her wand out her pocket and shoved it in his own, dropping her limply to the floor.

A woman's silhouette stood at the door, Harry recognising her as Bellatrix, her wild hair in shadow.

"Yaxley! Is this… the boy?" she gasped, taking a step forward.

"I believe so, he's got the glasses, didn't see the scar though, he's covered in blood and his face is all… weird looking." He grumbled.

Bellatrix stepped forward and ragged Harry's tender face towards hers.

"Can't see a thing out here Yaxley, bring them into the room." She said, harshly pushing his face away, creating more pain shooting through it.

He watched through squinted eyes as Bellatrix dragged Hermione into the room. Yaxley stomped over and dragged Ron and Harry by the scuffs of their necks, painfully throwing them on the floor in the room in front of a fire.

"Now, now, now" she said folding her arms, creating a menacing shadow of herself that bounced off the walls in the flickers of the fire. "Bring me my nephew, we shall see."

"Where is the dark lord?" Yaxley inquired as he made to leave.

"Away" she said impatiently, "Hurry"

Yaxley nodded and swept from the room. Harry spluttered, as he tasted his own blood in his mouth.

A minute or so later, heavy footsteps returned as Yaxley came back from the door and pushed a pale figure into the light. He stumbled against the table but remained stood up.

"Go on then you useless troll, is it him?" He growled, shoving Draco painfully once more forward.

Bellatrix hissed quietly.

"W-what?" Draco stuttered. "Harry!" he yelled, flinging himself to the floor to look at Harry's swollen and gashed face. He looked much like Bill had after an encounter with Fenrir Greyback.

"I knew it! Quick! Press your m- ARGHH" Yaxley bellowed as Hermione had limply pulled herself up using a chair and grabbing an ornate candleholder; she swung it, making contact with Yaxley's temple. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"YOU FILTHY MUD BLOOD!" Bellatrix bellowed pushing Draco aside, who flung into the opposite wall.

As Bellatrix marched towards Hermione, she quickly fumbled inside his cloak and pulled out three wands. Before she could act, several pairs of loud footsteps approached them. Two hooded Death Eaters burst into the room, wands raised.

"What the hell was that? What's happened to Yaxley, IS THAT POTTER!" One of them shouted.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, FOOL!" She shouted as Hermione dived forwards and throwing a wand towards Harry. It rolled along the floor, stopping as it rolled towards the edge of the rug. Harry reached forwards, to pick it up.

Hermione threw Ron's wand to him before Bellatrix lunged forwards, her hand grasping Hermione's throat. Ron quickly disarmed one of the hooded Death Eaters while the other ran straight for him.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALAS!" Harry shouted with a mouth full of blood, as the Death Eater froze and fell pathetically to the floor near Yaxley.

"Harry!" Draco shouted, "We have to go!" He crawled towards Harry and helped him stand. Harry's hand shaking, pointed his wand at Bellatrix who was shaking an unconscious Hermione.

He quickly stunned her, causing Hermione to drop to the floor on top of Bellatrix.

The hooded Death Eater who was disarmed, pulled up his sleeve and pressed a stubby finger to his mark.

That second, Harry felt himself whirl from the room into the eyes of Lord Voldemort.

_They have the boy? _

He could see nighttime, all around mountains, seemingly nowhere in England. He was flying through the air.

_They have the boy!_

Voldemort picked up his speed as he urged himself towards a point where he could apparate.

Harry opened his eyes to find himself limp, supported by one of Draco's arms.

"Harry, come on!" He shouted. Harry blinked to see Draco's other arm aloft, his own wand in it. The Death Eater was sprawled on the floor in front of Ron.

"Weasley! Get my wand from Bellatrix's robes and grab Granger, I know the way out" Draco shouted.

Ron did as instructed and followed Draco and Harry out into the hallway. Draco led them down several hallways until reaching a large oak door. Draco burst through it, still supporting Harry, whose eyes had just lain on a portrait on the wall beside it containing three blond haired figures. The cold air bit at Harry's cuts, as the four of them stumbled down a large garden.

"Over there!" Draco shouted, pointing at a large iron wrought gate. Draco pushed it open upon reaching it and stopped, waiting as Ron, clumsily, pulled Hermione through it.

"Where too?" Ron gasped.

Harry felt another surge of pain in his scar as for a brief moment he saw Voldemort apparating.

"He's here!" Harry shouted, grabbing Draco's shirt and Ron's shoulder, turning on the spot. A scream echoed through Harry's head as he whirled in the crushing darkness, his hands clenched still around Draco's shirt and Ron's shoulder. Harry felt his feet hit stone. When he opened his eyes, he was looking at a large black door bearing the number 12 in silver. He pushed open the door in a rush to get inside, where he felt exposed.

"Harry, are you sure about th-" Ron said, but was cut off by a loud whoosh as a voice echoed from the darkness.

"SEVERUS SNAPE?" it bellowed in the voice of Mad-Eye Moody. In front of them, a figure rose from the carpet. It was neither dead or alive, or even human as Harry squinted into the dark. It was a sunken dead looking Dumbledore.

"It wasn't us who killed you! It was Snape!" Harry shouted at the figure as it raised a finger to point at Harry. At these words, the figure burst into dust and settled back upon the carpet. At this sound, Mrs Black's portrait curtains had flung open. "FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS DISHONERING MY HOUSE!" she shrieked. Harry grabbed his wand from Draco and pointed it at the curtains, which flung shut with a bang, causing an eerie silence to flood the hallway bar the sounds of panting emitting from Ron and Draco.

In the silence, Hermione groaned a little as her eyelids fluttered. A red band was visible around her neck.

"Is… is it safe?" Draco asked.

"I think so." Harry mumbled, still slightly unsure. He took a step forward. Nothing happened. "I think so." He repeated with a sigh, walking forwards.

"I'd better set Hermione down somewhere" Ron panted, still struggling with her. He walked timidly into the hall, deciding it was safe, continued up the stairs. Harry pointed his wand at the lamps and lit them. He turned to Draco to see his normally perfect pale face covered in bruises and three large scratches on his left cheek, not fresh but still inflamed. Draco's eyes welled up as he took in Harry's appearance.

"Come on" He said, grabbing Harry's hand, the feel of it comforting to him. "You really need cleaning up." Draco walked down the hallway, checking doors obviously looking for the kitchen, which at last he found down a few steps. He led Harry to a chair that stood at the dusty table and grabbed clothes and water. He took a chair and pushed it up to Harry so they sat facing each other. Draco had his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes still sparkling with tears, ready to fall.

"So what is this place?" He asked, dipping a cloth into the water and bringing it up to gently dab Harry's blood stained face.

"Head quarters for the order of the phoenix… or at least it was." Harry mumbled.

"oh…" Draco said. Concentrating on not hurting Harry as he carefully cleaned up the blood.

"How are you?" Harry asked. "Did they…"

"They used Crucio on me a few times. Aunty Bella preferred to teach me a lesson the muggle way though" he laughed grimly, pointing to his bruises and cuts. "They took over my house… they're using it as their head quarters."

Draco bit his lip again as it trembled. A tear escaped as his grey eyes met Harry's green pair. Harry reached up a hand to grab Draco's wrist.

"I…" Harry stuttered. "I can't believe you're here in front of me. I honestly thought I'd never see you again… or at least… alive… again"

Draco's lips trembled more so as tears began rolling down his cheeks. Harry leant forwards, pulling Draco's head towards him. He pressed his lips gently to Draco's bruised forehead, feeling the warm skin beneath. Harry stood up and pulled Draco up into a hug. His hand in the blonde hair, the other on his waist as Draco sobbed into Harry's chest. Harry planted a few more kissed on the top of his head until Draco looked up, his face tear soaked, and pressed his lips firmly to Harry's. The urgency between them intensified until the sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway. They broke apart, staring at the door, Harry raising his wand wearily. A second later, Ron opened the door, making Harry and Draco jump, their hearts racing.

"It's just me" Ron said, looking at Harry's wand pointing at him, raising his arms in defence.

Harry lowered his wand as Ron stumbled into the room and dropped into a seat. Harry and Draco fell back into their own seats. Draco picked up the cloth once more and began dabbing gently at Harry's wounds once again, his other hand subtly grabbing Harry's to hold it tightly.

"Hermione's okay, she's awake." Ron said. "She's still pretty shaken."

"I'm not surprised." Harry mumbled.

"Yeah… How come she cut up your face anyway?" Ron said, leaning forward to see Harry's face. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. There'll be a book around here somewhere to fix them. I think she did it so they didn't recognise me." Harry said.

"Oh right…" Ron said. "How about you Malfoy?"

"I'm okay. Been better though" He sighed, laying the cloth back on the table. Harry's face was much clear now and his cuts didn't seem so bad without the mass amounts of blood staining his face.

"I'd better get back up to Hermione." Ron said standing up. "She said she doesn't feel safe on her own." He gently squeezed Harry's and Draco's shoulders and exited.

Harry yawned loudly, wincing as his cuts stretched.

"Any more beds available?" Draco said, yawning also.

"Come on." Harry said, pulling Draco up by their still clasped hands. They made their way up the stairs into one of the many bedrooms. Harry could hear the soft murmur of conversation coming from the next room and wondered what Ron and Hermione were talking about. He walked over to the bed and flopped onto it, Draco beside him. They kicked off their shoes. Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"I can't believe I have you hear" he mumbled, sleepily.

"I can't believe I'm here." Draco said. "Should I feel guilty that I'm glad you was caught by Death Eaters?"

"No…I was coming for you anyway" Harry murmured, his eyelids becoming heavier.

"I love you Harry." Draco breathed.

"I love you too Draco… I'll always come for you." Harry whispered, tilting his head up to kiss Draco's neck. Draco threaded his arms around Harry, planted a kiss on the top of his black, stuck out hair and hugged him tightly.

Harry smiled as he felt sleep consume him, still being unable to believe Draco was back to him so soon. The horcruxes that needed finding seemed millions of years ago. Harry felt the soft movement of Draco's chest as his sleep rattled breath soothed him. He blinked once more and didn't open his eyes again, feeling whole for the first time since he saw Sirius falling into the veil and Dumbledore falling from the tower.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

I know this chapters really scrappy and what not, I've been having a really rough time and finally got around to updating.

I know it could really be written better and have more actual lovey dovey scenes in it but I'm getting to it, I promise.

Once again, didn't have time to edit D:

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

* * *

Harry blinked as the light streamed in through the curtains. He yawned loudly, wincing as last nights happenings flooded back into his mind, the cuts on his face stinging. He pushed his glasses straight and sat up. There was an empty space beside him in the bed. He swung his legs off the large bed and looked around. The room was decorated in dark greens, browns and silver. Harry stood up and felt his pocket; his wand was there. He opened the door quietly, stuck his head out and listened. There was no sound at all, not even a creep of a mouse. Harry pulled out his wand and proceeded down the stairs quietly, reaching the hallway. He looked around, and strained his ears at the almost silent sound of conversation. He walked up the corridor to the kitchen door, his hearting racing eerily at the possibility of an intruder. The floor board creaked at his foot as he placed an ear to the door and sighed in relief at the sound of Ron and Hermione's voices. He pushed open the door to find Ron and Hermione jump. They were sat at the large table across from each other, staring at Harry.

"Jesus mate, thought you were a Death Eater then, didn't hear you get up." Ron breathed, repositioning himself in his chair.

"If I was a Death Eater, you'd be dead by now" Harry said, looking around as he sat down in a chair beside Hermione. "Where's Draco?"

"Dunno', he came down for a drink and then went back up stairs. Isn't he in bed?" Ron asked grabbing a bruised, rotten-looking orange from a fruit bowl behind him, examining it. "Reckon there's still anything edible in this house?" he sighed.

"He didn't come back to bed" Harry said frowning a little. "How are you Hermione?"

She smiled weakly. "I'm okay" She said. "I'm so sorry about your face, I thought they might not recognise you, I just acted stupidly on instinct." She squeezed his knee gently.

"It's okay, are they fixable though?" Harry asked.

"Yes of course, it's not dark magic or anything, I used a cutting charm. To be honest, I didn't think it would work in such a way, but I think I know the counter curse if you just get my wand." She said, wearing an expression that was so familiar to Harry that he almost expected her to say 'I'll be in the library'.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Upstairs in the room Ron and I were in." She said, her cheeks turning a bright crimson. "On the bedside table."

"I'll uh… just go and get it" He said, jumping up from the chair and exiting the kitchen. Harry stopped, his hand on the banister as he spied an ajar door down the hall way. There was a small stream of sunlight visible in the dingy hallway. He walked towards it and pushed open the door to the drawing room, as Harry recognised it. He stepped inside and looked around at the giant tapestry baring the various members of the black family tree. Draco was stood staring at the wall.

"Draco?" Harry said. "What're you doing in here?" He walked towards him and put a hand on the small of Draco's back, following his eyes to a part of the tree.

"I never realised we were on here." Draco said. "I've only ever been to the house one, when I was a baby I think, so father said."

Harry looked at the life like pictures of Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy.

"Don't you think it's weird that it's then end of the family?" Draco said curiously, looking at Harry, who shrugged.

"Never really thought about it. There are only two people I care about on these walls and that's you and Sirius. One of them I lost, I won't loose the other."

Draco smiled and looked back at the picture of his family. His eyes moved upwards, until they rested on a burnt black mark over the name Sirius Black.

"Do you miss him?" Draco said.

"Silly question really, all the time. Do you miss your dad?" Harry said.

Draco looked down, a frown written on his face. "Haven't really thought about him since you started admitting the way you… feel" Draco mumbled.

Harry pulled Draco into his arms.

Just then the door barged open and Ron flew in, wand raised.

"THANK GOD!" He shouted. Harry and Draco broke apart. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"We wondered where you were, you were only supposed to be getting Hermione's wand." He breathed, putting a hand on his chest. "Are you coming then? Hermione's found the book my mum used to try and get rid of that bruise Fred and George gave her." He gestured for them to follow as he left the room.

"Have you got her wand?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" Ron said, holding it up. "Picked it up when I went looking for you."

They all traipsed into the kitchen. Hermione was now stood over the great big stove, wiping the top of it with a cloth.

"What are you doing? You should be sat down." Harry said, his eyes slipping to the band around her neck, looking painful and red.

She caught his gaze and hunched up the collar of her shirt. "Honestly Harry…" she sighed, rolling her eyes. "How are you feeling Malfoy?"

Draco, who had taken a seat at the end of the table, twirling a button in his fingers, looked up and stared at Hermione. "Uh… I'm okay thanks…"

"I can get rid of your bruises if you want." She offered, leaving the cloth and walking over to the table, where the book lay open.

"Sure, if you know how to do it, I think they're just a tad noticeable" he said sarcastically.

"Harry do you have my wand?" She asked, sitting down in the seat beside Draco.

"I've got it" Ron said, handing her the long piece of wood.

"Okay," she said to herself. "Harry you first."

Harry walked around the table and knelt on the floor in front of her, took off his glasses and closed his eyes tight. He remembered the slight pain he got from when Draco had stamped hard on his face and Tonks had fixed it. Hermione muttered an incantation and Harry felt a peculiar sensation steal across his face. It went from hot to cold to numb, and then felt quite normal. He lifted his hand up and gently stroked his cheek, it was as smooth as if the cuts had never happened. He stood up and circled the table to sit beside Ron who was watching, a bored expression on his face.

"Malfoy," Hermione said, shuffling her chair closer to him. She pulled the book towards her and flicked back a couple of pages. She muttered another incantation and right before his eyes, Draco's half healed scratches stitched themselves up right before his eyes, his bruises fading to his normal perfect porcelain skin.

"Fuck me, that was weird! Cheers Granger." Draco said.

"Looked it, mate" Ron said. "I'm starving."

"I was just about to make something actually, it's why I was cleaning the stove." Hermione said, closing the book and standing up. "The only problem is… there's nothing to cook."

Ron sighed loudly. "Brilliant" he muttered.

"We could risk it, go out and find something." Draco suggested.

"Bit of a stupid risk just for a bit of food." Harry said.

"Well how long are we planning staying here? Otherwise we're just going to waste away." Ron huffed.

Harry clapped loudly. "I know! Err… KREACHER!…KREACHER!" He shouted, causing Ron to jump and fall out of his chair on to the stone floor.

"What the bl-"Ron said, standing up and jumping again as a loud CRACK filled the kitchen. Hermione fell back into the stove as a small creature appeared in front of her.

"Is that-?" Draco said, standing up to look down at Kreacher who was trembling, standing to his feet.

"Master called?" Kreacher said in a hoarse voice, bowing low to Harry, his nose almost touching the floor. "How dare he summon he summon Kreacher when he stands with the mudblood and blood traitor filth in Kreacher's mistress's noble house."

"What did he just say?" Draco said, shocked. Kreacher looked up at Draco.

"Ahh, it's nice to see the wretched Potter boy keeps some good company, mistress would be happy to see the youngest Malfoy in her house" Kreacher muttered.

Ron threw Kreacher a look of deepest loathing.

"That's enough kreacher, shut up!" Harry said.

Kreacher whipped a hand to his mouth, his mutters becoming unintelligible.

"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't even bother trying to say it." Harry ordered, "Now I've got a job for you. We need some food, and we can't leave the house so you have to get it us."

"Make sure he doesn't talk to anyone Harry, if the Death Eaters find out where we are…" Hermione said, looking sadly at Kreacher.

"And make sure he doesn't poison us." Ron suggested.

"Yeah… Don't talk to, or get seen by anybody. Don't do anything to the food. Just bring it here okay?" Harry said.

"Yes master" Kreacher said, quivering.

"Okay well…. Go now." Harry ordered. Kreacher gave one last disgusted look at Harry, Ron and Hermione and disappeared in a loud crack.

"Absolutely charming." Ron smirked. "Trust _Kreacher _of all people to like Malfoy."

"Oh shut up," Draco said, frowning and reclaiming his seat. "I forgot about him."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "You remember him?"

"Yeah…Like I said… I didn't visit much here but I remember him. He was always really… dark." Draco said, staring into space, a finger tracing a knot in the wood of the table.

"Weird." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked quietly. "I guess we have to start looking for Horcruxes now."

"Where to start though?" Harry said, slumping back into his own chair and tapping impatiently on the table.

"What do we even start looking for first?" Ron asked.

"I think we should just have a good hard think about what the other mystery two could be." Hermione said.

"Well I reckon we look for this R.A.B person." Harry said.

"The letter in the locket?" Draco asked, unsure, as Harry had not told him much.

Ron nodded and sighed. "Fat chance of finding him. There could be millions if R.A.B's out there."

"Maybe we should relax for a day. You two," Harry said addressing Hermione and Draco, "had it pretty bad, so we should just relax… lay low until kreacher gets back."

Hermione nodded.

"Suits me just fine." Ron said, lounging back in his chair. "I hope kreacher hurries up though."

"I'm going to take a look around the house." Harry said, standing up and exiting the room. He tiptoed past the portrait of Mrs Black and climbed two flights of stairs. He knew where he was going. His heart beat a little faster as he reared up to the door he knew led to Sirius's bedroom. He pushed open the door and his mouth fell open. As apposed to the consistent use of silver and emerald throughout the house, Sirius's bedroom was decorated in the gold and scarlet of Gryffindor. Harry walked in the room and looked around. The place had definitely been ransacked. There were mass amounts of papers and books splayed across the floor. In the far corner were a bundle of hippogriff feathers that Harry assumed belonged to Buckbeak. Harry smiled at his Godfathers attempt to display his difference from the rest of the Black family. On the far wall opposite the large bed, there were muggle posters of bikini-clad women sprawled across expensive looking cars. Beside these posters were a few pictures of four laughing boys all sat together, growing older through out each picture. Harry's heart gave lurch at the sight of his father. Harry turned around and walked over to the mass of discarded papers on the floor. He knelt down and began sorting through the heaps of paper. He pushed aside boring looking ones but his own name stuck out in curly handwriting. He picked up the page and began reading, his eyes widening as he did so.

The door behind him creaked open as he jumped back.

"It was awkward down stairs so I came looking for you." Draco said simply, sauntering over and dropping to the floor beside Harry. "What's up?"

"I just found a letter my mum wrote to Sirius. It looks like there's abit missing though." Harry said, pushing more pages aside on the floor. He handed the letter to Draco, who read it quietly.

"Sounds like there's a picture that goes with it… wait… is that it?" Draco said, pointing to a torn photograph of a baby zooming in and out of the picture on a toy broomstick.

"Oh my g-" Harry said, picking up the half photo and staring at it himself as a child.

"That's really manly" Draco chuckled, observing the photo with a crooked smile on his face. "Where's the rest of it? Why did he tear it in half?"

"I don't think he did. It was already a right mess in here when I came up. Someone else must have done it." Harry said, frowning a little. "I can't see why though."

Draco looked around the room once more. "Wonder why they only searched this one room."

"That's actually a very good question." Harry said, standing up. "Come on, lets go wait in the kitchen for Kreacher, I doubt he'll be that much longer."

Harry held out his hand and Draco took it, standing up also and following him outside the door. As Harry continued down the hall, Draco stopped and stared at a jar containing a shrunken elf head. Draco raised his eyebrows at it and continued down the hall before stopping dead.

"Harry…" Draco called. Harry stopped mid step and turned around.

"What's up?" He said.

"You might think I'm crazy but I think I found R.A.B…" Draco said.

Harry clambered back upstairs. "What!"

"Look!" Draco said, pointing at a door at the end of the hall. Harry stared at it. It was dark wooded like the others but it had an eerie feeling like it hadn't been opened since its occupier last left it. Harry stepped forwards in front of Draco and squinted at the sign on the door.

It was neatly lettered by hand;

_Do not enter_

_Without the express permission of_

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

"What the- Oh my god!" Harry said, staring at the sign. "It fits, it so fits!"

"Does it? I was just wondering if it's just a coincidence…" Draco said, eyeing the door once more.

Harry ran to the banister. "RON, HERMIONE, GET UP HERE!" he bellowed. After a second, Harry and Draco heard the curtains below whirl open and Mrs Black's shrill voice filled with insults echo through the house. A few moments later, footsteps could be heard. "SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!" Hermione shouted from below at the portrait, the curtains flying shut with a bang. Ron and Hermione clambered loudly up the stairs, wands raised. Ron ran straight into Draco as they both toppled over against Regulus' door. It opened with a bang as they rolled inside. Hermione stopped abruptly as she almost ran into Harry.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Draco shouted, pushing Ron off him and standing up.

"We thought you were being attacked!" Ron shouted. "Bloody idiots! Screaming like that, what were we supposed to think?"

Hermione panted, and put her wand away. "What's going on then?"

"Draco found R.A.B" Harry said.

"You what?" Ron said, using the back of Draco's t-shirt to help himself stand up.

Draco frowned at him and then walked over to the door, which had hit the wall. He pulled it around so all four of them could see it.

"Regulus Arcturus Black… R.A.B" He said simply. "But it seems like too much of a convenience…"

"It fits though" Harry repeated. "Sirius told me how he used to be a Death Eater and then backed out when he got in too deep. So obviously he had access to Voldemort's going ons and if he backed out then he clearly wanted to help bring him down."

Harry waited, looking at Hermione's puzzled expression. "You know what… that seems just about right." She said.

"You don't reckon…" Ron said, turning around. "It's still in here…"

"Only one way to find out." Harry said stepping inside the room, Hermione following. The room was much like Siruis' in the sense that they had both striven to emphasise their houses at Hogwarts. Where his was Gold and Red, Regulus' was Silver and Green with the Black Family Crest embossed on almost everything. Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione automatically began to search. Hermione was shaking books; Draco was on his knees looking under the bed and the rugs. Harry had begun opening draws and cupboard and Ron was shaking the curtain folds. After 30 minutes, all four of them had turned the room upside down. As Harry Ron and Draco became more discouraged, Hermione seemed to become more determined.

"Whether he managed to destroy it or not, he'd want to keep it hidden from Voldemort wouldn't he? Remember all those awful things we had to get rid of when we were here last time? That clock that shot bolts at everyone and those old robes that tried to strangle Ron; Regulus might have put them there to protect the lockets hiding place, even though we didn't realise it at… at…"

Harry and Ron gaped at each other, looking like they'd just been obliviated.

"…at the time" Hermione finished in a whisper.

"What are you talking about Granger?" Draco said looking from Ron to Harry to Hermione.

"There was a locket…" Harry said. "None of us could open it so we…"

"Chucked it…" Ron concluded.

"Am I missing something?" Draco huffed, slouching onto the messy bed, dust flying into the air.

"When we first came here… it needed cleaning… the drawing room. There was a locket… we couldn't open it…so we…threw it away." Harry said.

"You threw it away!" Draco gasped.

Hermione's hand smacked to her chest as she dropped onto the bed beside Draco.

Harry looked away from the three, blinking back tears. He had lost Dumbledore for this. Draco stood up and placed a hand on Harry's waist.

"Is there anyway of finding it?" Draco asked hopelessly.

"No" Ron and Harry said together.

"Hang on a minute…" Hermione said quietly. "Maybe…"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well… Kreacher." She said simply, looking up at him.

"What's Kreacher got to do with- oh!" Harry gasped. "He was…"

"Nicking stuff back! Of course!" Ron concluded. "But we don't know for sure…"

"Only one way to find out." Harry said, a feeling of hope spreading over him. "Kreacher! KREACHER!"


End file.
